Jackie's Black Balloon
by atopthewatertower
Summary: kinda inspired by the goo goo dolls 'black balloon' though it isn't a songfic. summaries suck...you should probably just read, i think it's going pretty well :  J/H with other characters as well, as in my other unfinished stories ;P R/R thanks!
1. Chapter 1

She had come back. Because she loved him. Because she felt that maybe with some coaxing and explanation on her part he too would figure out his true feelings and let her in. Let her in to him, like he had times before when their relationship was at its peak, but now his clam exterior was shutting once again on the pearl that was himself. But it seemed like just another failed attempt, much like all the others. However, this time felt different, different in that she told herself, if he wouldn't give in to the feelings she knew very well he had for her, she was done. Which is where they were now, down in the basement, the place she had called her home for so very long.

"So that's it then?" she could feel the tears threatening to spill over, but she wouldn't allow them. The only way he could tell for sure that she was breaking down inside was by the glossiness of her eyes, shining brilliantly like mirrors through his own smoky lenses. His own reflection seemed intensified in those spectacular orbs.

"I don't know what else to tell you…" he seemed so unsure, like he wanted to break, but his stupid pride just kept getting in the way. That same pride that cost him his relationship with her so many times before.

"What the hell do you mean you don't know what else to tell me, Steven?" she bit back her choking sobs, looking at him incredulously though the hurt, pain, and sorrow she felt building up in her chest. "You completely misunderstand what Michael and I were doing in that hotel room; you go off for who knows how long in your angered, jealous state; come back knowing full well everyone that loves you is worried sick; and not only did you just come back, oh no…" she broke her eye contact in that instant and threw her arms up in exasperation, "you come back married to a stripper! A stripper, Steven…" she looked at him once more with her incredulous stare.

He stayed silent, watching her rant. His expression was not necessarily Zen as per usual, this time his brows were somewhat furrowed together as if he was just waiting for her to say something to which he could retort full force.

"And I came back…I gave up my job in Chicago to make sure you were alright, so that we could sort out this silly mess and be together…but you came back MARRIED!" she shouted in his face, though he still did not speak. "And here I am again…like an idiot, allowing you to make a final decision." She hushed her tone. "I love you Steven, and I know you did this out of spite-"

"I was drunk." He finally spoke up, interrupting her.

"WHATEVER!" she continued, changing the subject somewhat, "I'm going to New York…they have a job opening over there and, well…" she paused, "I'm not going to leave it…if you still love me…you'll leave that whore that I know for a fact you don't love, and come with me."

"You can't give me an ultimatum again, Jackie!" he finally broke his solemn state and raised his voice to her. "Because that worked so well the first time." he said sarcastically as an afterthought.

"OH! So you want to stay with the tramp?" she asked him through wide eyes.

He didn't answer that question, instead dodged it with another pointed statement. "You can't tell me to leave everything here just so you can have your own fairytale while I'm talking to mice in the freakin' background!" He knew he sounded ridiculous, and selfish in his own way, but he figured if he stopped this relationship here, he wouldn't be hurt…like he always was when it came to people he got too close to…save the Formans.

She dismissed his Cinderella reference. "Leave what? What are you leaving exactly?" she asked, stupefied by his reasoning. "There is nothing here for you except maybe Mr. and Mrs. Forman, and I know for a fact that they would want you to get out of this dinky little town to start your own life!" she huffed, seemingly running out of breath. "You said yourself you wanted to get out of here someday, in fact once you tried it, but your friends and adoptive family held you back, WELL GUESS WHAT?" she shouted once more, "ALL YOUR FRIENDS ARE GONE! They're moving on with their lives! Kelso is in Chicago with Brooke and the baby…Fez is still here, but soon he's gonna open up his own hair salon in Kenosha…even Donna and Eric are patching up their rocky romance…they rented an apartment!..I mean sure it's only like a block away…but still! Point is we're all moving on." She finalized, hoping to get a positive reaction out of him.

"You're right. We are all moving on." He said so carelessly, as if nothing else mattered.

At that moment she stared at him, disbelievingly. "Steven, what are you saying?" Her eyes began to shift from glass, to water.

"Bye, Jackie." He choked out as coldly as he could, ignoring the growing lump in his throat.

With that last fragment of a phrase she spun on her heal to the basement door, but not before Hyde could see a single tear spill over and curve along her flushed cheek as she left…left him for what was probably for good.

…..


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a year, a whole year since she walked out of the dingy place, the dingy…cozy…place she resided most of her time with her friends and her-

"Miss Burkhart." came the burly voice of the man she had come to address as 'Mr. Burton', her boss.

"Y-yes Sir?" she came out of her temporary daze.

"Miss Burkhart, *tsk tsk*, don't think I haven't noticed…" he said with somewhat of a reprimanding undertone. Jackie couldn't pinpoint what she could've done to be spoken to in such a manner…I mean sure she had drifted off into daydream-land once in a while, but only rarely these days…and her work ethic was great…in fact all she ever did was work. Work, work, work. It always helped to get over _him_.

"I-I don't understand, Mr. Burton…I've been working really hard and-" she was interrupted by his thundering exclamation.

"I know, my dear!" he chuckled. "You by far are the hardest working employee around here; even surpassing those who've been here for years!" he scanned his eyes around the room to the others, who just gave pointed, jealous stares in Jackie's direction.

"Oh…well…thanks?" she still didn't know why he sounded like he was getting on her case about something or other. He caught on to her dumbfounded expression and quickly explained.

"Oh! Right, well, I have here…in my possession," he opened his coat and whipped out two small pieces of paper of some sort from his inside pocket, "two tickets to a Broadway show…have you ever been?" He asked her, still holding the tickets in his massive hands.

Jackie was speechless…for about two seconds. "Oh wow! No, actually, never…"

"Really? Oh my dear…you are in New York! The greatest city in this here United States of America!" he said with such pride, him being born there, of course. "And you mean to tell me you have yet to experience one of its most wondrous attractions?" he looked at her incredulously, but with a bit of amusement.

"Well…" she tried to reason, "I guess I really haven't tried to have fun…I've been burying myself in work ever since I got the job here…a year ago."

"One whole year it's been…my, my…how time does fly…well!" he changed the subject, "Here are two tickets…they were given to me as a gift from one of the other branches, but I've been so many times…" he trailed off somewhat, then caught himself, "Not that I don't enjoy them, of course…ahem…" he cleared his throat, "have you got yourself a date?" he waggled his eyebrows humorously toward her.

"Oh, I think I have someone in mind." She smiled graciously and thanked him for the tickets. He smiled back and headed off, for it was near the end of the day and everyone was getting their things ready; Jackie just needed to make one last stop by the water cooler.

…

"So what's the plan for tonight?" Hyde said before he let out a stomach curdling belch that seemed to shake the apartment.

"Ugh! Gross, Hyde." Donna covered her nose in order to keep out the stench of old pizza and beer they had had for lunch. He just quirked an eyebrow dismissively.

"Yea, man…" Eric said in a hushed tone, "Old man Grusky gets pretty P.O.'d when we interrupt his 'happy time'" he said in air quotes.

"Happy time?" Hyde asked out of mild curiosity.

Donna chuckled. "It's not as 'glamorous' as you'd think…he watches C-SPAN and always criticizes the government for anything they do one way or another, you know, 'damned if they do, damned if they don't.'"

"Yea…he's kinda like an older version of what you'd probably turn out like…alone…with nothing but 'The Man' to keep you company." Eric jibbed.

What he had said didn't really bother Hyde…he was used to Eric's half assed attempts at insults…it was when he mentioned that he'd be 'alone' that old memories of a certain someone popped into his mind…not that they hadn't made rude, unwelcome appearances almost every day since she left…

Sam was long gone by now. In fact, only about two months after Jackie had left did the truth about his stripper wife come out. She had been married…to another man. Yep, there's karma for you. A swift kick in the nads. He hurt Jackie so much for no good reason at all…not that there would be a good reason to hurt her, of course. He was never legally married and that fact made his stomach churn whenever he looked back on it; so, after kicking his whore of a wife out with her grandpa husband, he spent a lot of time drinking or in the circle…which was more of a dot since the basement didn't have much visitors anymore, save for Donna and Eric, who actually, come to think of it, dropped by frequently, and now he knew why.

"Yea well…" Hyde began, "Sounds like Grusky could use a Brewsky-" He was interrupted.

"WOULD YOU DAMN BRATS KEEP IT DOWN IN THERE!" a harsh pounding could be heard on the left wall that separated their room from his on the floor.

"Sorry!" Eric apologized before, "ya crazy noise nazi." He added as an afterthought.

"I HEARD THAT YOU LITTLE BASTARD!"

Eric just hung his head, as did Donna. This 'moving out' business wasn't all it was cracked up to be. At least in the basement they had somewhat more privacy…this old guy was worse that Red!

"Why don't you guys get a different room?...Or a different apartment?" Hyde queried, honestly wondering why they put up with this crap.

"Well, believe it or not, this is the nicest room in this whole complex." Donna explained, all of them eyeing the spotted carpet and moldy-looking kitchen. "And with what we both make…it's the best we could do." Eric got a job as a decently paid tutor at the local community college and Donna was working at 'Grooves' with Hyde, who was given the store by W.B. after his sister Angie left. That was one good thing that happened to him. Yep, _she_ would be proud, he found himself thinking at times.

"I'm sure Red and Kitty woulda given you some extra cash for something nice."

"Well dad offered…mom wasn't too thrilled about me leaving though… I told him I didn't need his money and that we'd do it on our own." Eric then explained.

"Regretting it now, Eric?" Donna quipped, annoyed.

"Dooon't start…" Eric retorted, waggling his finger at her, equally annoyed…more with their current situation in this horrible place than with Donna.

"Well…at least you guys are still _together_." Hyde said nonchalantly, though with a hint of resentfulness lining his otherwise casual statement.

Donna and Eric exchanged a look. They hadn't missed it.

…


	3. Chapter 3

"Ooohhh, Todd-yyy!" Jackie sing-songed as she balanced her coat, bag, and take-home work in one arm, waving the tickets in the other. "Look-y what I've got!"

The boy she was addressing, or rather, man, as he was about two years older than she was, turned from the cooler with a paper cone-cup in his hand, also picking up his own belongings.

"Hey there Jaxie!" he acknowledged her. She thought the nickname was cute. "What brings you to the 'watering hole'?" he joked, taking a sip, then eyeing the objects in her petite hand, "Watcha got there?" he was inching the cup back to his mouth.

"Well," she began, "Thanks to my FABULOUS work ethic," she fanned herself with the tickets dramatically, "Mr. Burton awarded _moi_ two tickets to a Broadway show this Thursday!"

The water that had gracefully flowed into his mouth like a steady stream was soon gushed out like a raging river as he comprehended what she had just said. "WHAT? No way!" he sputtered, rushing over to her. "What play is it?" he asked, wiping his mouth and shirt with a handkerchief.

She hadn't even checked. "Oh, umm…" she held one ticket to her eyes and read it silently, her eyes widened as she shouted aloud, "MAMMA MIA!" she gushed. "Oh my gosh, I LOVE ABBA!" she held the tickets against her chest as she fantasized about the many colors and costumes and dancing she would soon be experiencing.

He looked at her with amusement in his eyes at her antics, but he loved the theater, and couldn't help but also feel excitement for the play…assuming he was even invited.

"Soo…" he began nonchalantly, "and just who, pre-tell, is that _other_ ticket for?" he eyed her with his hands behind his back as if contemplating something mischievous, bringing his face a little closer to hers as if putting her on the spot.

She decided to play his little game. "Oh, I dunno…" she cast her eyes upward as if seriously comprehending. "I had one guy in mind…" she stifled a grin.

"Oh, I see…is he good looking?" He pried with his silly mock-curious face.

"Eh, he's alright, I guess…if you like tall guys with dark hair and a great sense of style…" she handed him a ticket.

"Oh, stop, you're embarrassing me…" he said as he took the ticket from her outstretched hand.

Todd was, as Jackie described, very good looking. He was tall compared to her, without being a giant, about 5'10 or so, with dark brown hair that was somewhat longer in the front than the back, most of the time gelled back with a few pieces coming forward, tanned skin, though not as dark as her Fezzie, and beautiful green eyes that were so intense, which were a big break from the crystal blue ones she was so fond of for so long…even now.

They each had known the other was around when Jackie first started working as a secretary at Burton Enterprises. He worked in accounting but had a good relationship with Mr. Burton. They formally met, however, about three months ago and became fast friends. He was really the only friend she had here in the 'Big Apple'. He helped her cope with not being able to see her other 'cheese buds', as he deemed them, being from Wisconsin and all, and actually made her feel less and less homesick. They had gone out a couple of times before, to movies and dinner and such, but always just as friends. He insisted he'd be her guide to the city, since she was all alone in a new place. Their arrangement had been working out beautifully, and Thursday would be no different; plenty of fun.

…

"You still here, dumbass?" came the all too familiar put down of one of his favorite people. "I thought you went over to play at the cockroach encrusted castle with 'Neighbor Girl' and 'Mr. Nude'" he smirked to himself, "heh…that never gets old…"

Hyde smirked right back, "Well, I was there…but the cockroaches kicked me out…said I was eating the rotten food that was so rightfully theirs." He joked, going back to the television, Little House on the Prairie was on.

Red noticed the show. "Oh, well…I see I've interrupted 'girlie time'…please apologize to your estrogen hormones for me." He said as he made his way back up the stairs. He had come down for a reason but he had forgot-oh yea…he turned on the second step to face his adopted son, "Kitty asked me to see if you were here…now I see that you are…she wanted to have a word with you…something about attitudes and feelings and other crap women like to talk about…you can come up when your show's over, I wouldn't wanna be responsible for breaking you away from such pansy assness, your fragile being might not be able to take it." He laughed as he made his trek back up the stairs.

"IT REMINDS ME OF A SIMPLER TIME!" Hyde shouted in his defense, "I'm not a pansy ass…" he muttered, then turned up the volume to Laura Ingles.

….

"Knock, knock!" came a loud pounding at their front door. It was nearly two in the morning.

"Ahghh." Eric grumbled as he released himself from Donna's arms and got out of bed, regretting it as a sudden chill overcame him. Donna rolled over and continued her slumber until the pounding came again.

"Eric?" she asked hoarsely, "what the hell?" her eyes were still squinty with sleep.

"Someone's at the door, I'm gonna go check." He said groggily as he slipped on his robe, scratching his head through his disheveled hair.

*POUND, POUND, POUND*

"Damnit Grusky if that's you I'm gonna-" he cut himself off as he opened the door a crack to see the body on the other side. "Kelso?" was all he could get out as the aforementioned shoved his way through the door and gave one of his best friends a great, big bear hug.

"ERIC!" he shouted.

A new pounding coming from the wall emerged, causing both to look in that direction. Kelso gave a queer look to Eric.

"Oh, don't worry about that…" he waved off dismissively. "Anyway…what are you doing here? And at this hour?" he questioned. Just as Kelso opened his mouth to answer, a new, more feminine voice came to.

"Kelso?" she asked incredulously, still somewhat drowsy.

"Hey Donna!" he shout-whispered, which didn't matter, 'cause the pounding from the wall sounded off again. He blew it off. "Man, am I glad to see you guys! I haven't seen you since I helped you move in." he said matter of factly.

"Yea man," Eric nodded, "But…that still doesn't explain why you're here…not that we're" he gestured between himself and Donna, "not glad to see you."

"Oh, yea, well see, thing is…" he stammered. "Brooke's mom decided to take her and Betsey on a trip to Quebec to see her parents, and well…you know how much Canadians suck, and…"

"She didn't want you to go, did she?" Donna asked pointedly, calling him on his bluffing story.

"Yea…" Kelso said a little deflated, "But see, this is cool, cuz now I get to see you guys and the rest of the gang, and who knows when the next time I'm baby-free will be…ah man," he grinned to himself, "Red and Kitty will be so happy to see me…" he said as if it were fact.

"So…why didn't you wait 'til morning to come?" Donna asked again, a little annoyed that her sleep was disturbed, but interested nonetheless.

"Well I was way too excited to come, so it goes without saying that I couldn't sleep, so I just got in the van and drove on over 'til I saw the 'Welcome to Point Place, Wisconsin' sign…you know…the one that says 'Don't date Kelso'. He grinned stupidly.

"Yea, buddy…" Eric smiled but it was stifled with a yawn, "well, it is pretty late…the other room's pretty cluttered, but if you want, the couch is pretty comfortable…" he offered.

"Yea, I'll go get you a pillow and blanket." Donna went off to retrieve the items.

"Thanks guys…sorry for coming in so late." He apologized, taking off his shoes and unzipping his pants.

"Here you go-whoa." Donna shielded her eyes with one hand and gave Kelso the items with her other. "That's quite enough of that so early in the morning." She laughed as she headed back to her and Eric's room. "Goodnight, Kelso." She yawned.

"Night Donna! And thanks!" he shouted to her, plopping down on the couch which was, in fact, cushy. Then the pounding came again. "Dude, who is that?" he questioned Eric before he, too, left the living space.

"Oh, that's just 'Old man Grusky'…he's a pain in the ass…don't worry about him, try and get some sleep and we'll go over to the house tomorrow. Night." He bid him and went to rejoin his live-in girlfriend.

"Night." Kelso muttered as he too began to drift off into dream land.

"SHUT UP IN THERE!" came the gruff voice from the other side of the wall.

Kelso's eyes shot open and looked from side to side, lifting the blanket to his face like a scared child, then shut them and shifted on the couch for more comfort.

….


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Mrs. Forman…" Steven greeted from the swinging door as he entered the kitchen for breakfast. "Red said you wanted to see me last night, sorry I didn't come, it got late and I was watching Lit- umm…MTV…" he corrected himself as he sat at the breakfast nook.

"Oh, Steven, ha-ha!" she gave off her signature laugh. She brought him some eggs, bacon, toast, sausage, and a tall glass of Tang. "Here you go sweetie." She smiled as she placed the heaping plate down.

"Wow," his eyes grew wide, "What's the occasion?" he took his fork and began to dig into the 5-star breakfast.

"Well…" she began, a bit sullenly. He knew that tone far too well. She wanted to talk about something…more like butt in, and he really didn't wanna hear it. He kept eating to hopefully fend off whatever it was she had coming…all to no avail, of course.

"It's just that…well, you haven't seemed yourself for a while and…" she paused, "even before Sam left…" she noticed him stop chewing but pressed on. "I've noticed it's been going on for…oh I dunno…_about a year_…" she threw in, and with that he put his fork down and swallowed whatever it was being masticated ever so slowly in his mouth.

"Mrs. Forman, I'm fine." He stated curtly.

"Oh, but, you two haven't seen each other in a whole year…maybe if you just call her and talk to her, you'll feel better." She said, playing at an angle. He lost his cool in that instant.

"I'm not calling Jackie! What makes you think she'd take me back anyway?" he shouted.

"I never said anything about Jackie, Steven." Even though that was exactly who she was referring to, "And nothing about anyone taking anybody back." A smile pulling at the corners of her mouth, but she kept her composure, unlike Hyde.

He just stared at her, figuring out her game. Without finishing his breakfast he got up and stormed out through the swinging door.

"Steven! You didn't finish your breakfast!" she shouted, but nothing responded other than the swish of the swinging door. "Ugh…these headstrong kids…when will they learn…" she huffed. "I need a drink." She went over to her 'special' cabinet and pulled out some peach schnapps.

"Hey Kitty, how's it go-oh." He walked in on her mid-pour, for goodness sakes it was only 10:45 a.m. "I'll, uh…be in the garage." He said as he backtracked out again. She just rolled her eyes and downed the liquid incredulously.

…


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Jaxie, baby!" Todd greeted her as she walked into the office.

"Morning, Todd-y" she smiled, placing her coffee down on her desk, along with the work she had done the night before.

"Wow, working girl," he winked. She blushed. "Is there anything you can't do?" he nudged her.

'_Apparently keep my boyfriends happy…'_she thought bitterly, he saw her sulken face.

"You okay?" he placed a hand on her shoulder, breaking her from her thoughts.

"OH, yea, I'm fine." She smiled, brushing off the dark feeling.

"You sure?"

She nodded affirmatively.

"Well good, 'cause I wouldn't want you to be upset for our 'date' tomorrow." He flashed his charming smile at her.

She blushed once more. "Oh, believe me…nothing could ruin our 'date' to go and see MAMMA MIA!" she said assertively.

"Aye, aye, Cap'n" he mock saluted her and went back to his desk.

She looked after him and smiled appreciatively in his direction.

….

'_How could she do that? Every freakin' time!'_ he thought bitterly to the game…more like _trap_…his adoptive mother drug him into, rubbing his eyes from under his shades in frustration. His thoughts were broken however by the basement door swinging open and revealing someone he was actually pretty glad to see.

"Hey Kelso, man." He said cooly, getting up to greet him.

"HYDE!" Kelso opened his arms wide and hugged him much like he had Eric.

"Oooh-kay, that's enough buddy." He wriggled out of his friend's grasp, noticing two other bodies walk in.

"Hey Hyde." Came Donna as she hugged him slightly, Eric following suit.

"Hey, man…watcha doin?" Eric asked, plopping down on his couch…or…yea it was still his.

"Nothin'…just sittin' around." He didn't really wanna talk about it. "What about you man?" he addressed Kelso.

"Me? Ah, nothin'…just thought I'd pay a visit." He said coolly.

"He was left behind from a trip by Brooke's 'Mommy Dearest'" Donna chuckled.

"Nuh-uh!...Shut up, Donna…" Kelso folded his arms, then unfolded them as though he was never angry to begin with. "Hey any of you guys seen Fez? I miss that little guy!-"

"Did I hear someone say my name?" the ladies man himself strolled into the basement, not even making a sound.

"FEZ!" they all shouted, yea, even Hyde.

"Hello my friends." He greeted, setting himself on the couch next to Donna and Eric.

"Fez, where've you been man?" Hyde asked, happy to see another one of his best friends…the gang was almost complete…

"Yea Fez, how's the salon business?" Donna asked in a giddy tone, curious to the state of things.

"Well," he began, "that is actually the reason I am here." He said, reaching into a satchel he had.

"PFFFT!" Kelso spit-laughed, "DUDE! You have a purse!" he questioned disbelievingly.

"It is not a purse, it is a man purse!-AY!" he mentally cursed himself, "I mean a satchel…it is called a satchel you son of a beech…" he glared at Kelso as he shuffled five envelopes in his hands.

Kelso backed off, though still grinning.

"What are those?" Eric asked, gesturing to the objects in Fez's hands.

"Ah, yes." He began to pass three of them out, "One for you and Donna, one for you," he gave to Hyde, then turned to Kelso, "and one for you and Brooke." He said through a mock glare, then hugged the pal he hadn't seen in ages.

"I missed you too li'l buddy!" Kelso gushed.

"Okay, okay enough with the bromance…" Hyde interjected. "What are these for?"

"Well, as you know I have been working on opening up my own salon for a while now, and…"

The rest of the gang was giddy with anticipation…save for Hyde…he didn't do 'giddy'.

"and…?" Kelso pressed.

"And my dream is finally coming true!" he shouted. The gang all cheered. He went on to continue, but was interrupted.

"Umm, I thought your dream was to be in a Disco musical." Donna stifled her giggles by biting on her lower lip.

"Hush Donna," Fez ordered, then went on, "This Saturday I will cut the ribbon and that night will be a huge after party! And of course, my very best friends are all invited!"

Everyone smiled with excitement, then something donned on Hyde.

"Who're those for?" he asked, referring to the two other envelopes he held in his hands...one had to be for her…

"Oh, this one" he lifted one, "is for Mr. Red and Miss Kitty…and this one" he lifted the other, Hyde held his breath, "is for Bob…can't forget about Bob." Fez smiled his gleaming smile.

Hyde let out a breath that everyone heard. Donna and Eric knew what it was about. She decided to be a little bad.

"So, Fez…" she began casually, "Are we the _only_ ones you invited?" she urged.

Hyde looked at her.

"Yea," Eric picked up, "There isn't someone else you forgot, someone like, oh I dunno…the devil?" he quipped.

Hyde began to glare at them both.

"If by 'the devil' you mean 'my goddess', Jackie,"

Hyde stiffened at her name.

"then of course I did not forget about her! No, I sent her her invite via first class mail. I hope she gets it on time." Fez replied.

"So do we." Donna said mischievously.

At that, Hyde stood from his folding chair and slammed the door to his room without a word.

Donna and Eric smirked at each other, Fez kind of caught on to what had just happened, and Kelso…well…Kelso was still in the blue.

"What's up with Hyde? I mean, at the sound of Jackie's name and the prospect of her going to the party he seemed to get all ticked off like if he still had feel-…"

And there it was…the last piece to the puzzle…the light bulb.

"AH! BURN!"

…..


	6. Chapter 6

She wasn't sure what to wear. It was nearly time for Todd to come and get her and she was still in a robe. Her hair was done in large, wavy curls, and her make-up, too, was simply perfect if she did say so herself…and she often had.

"Navy, black, or Red…" she was contemplating between three of her fanciest dresses…not over-kill fancy, but sleek for just such an occasion. She eyed each of them and finally decided. "Red it is." She smiled to herself, the name of the color ripping her out of reality for a moment as she remembered the man that was always there for her, for all of them, even more-so than her own father.

A gentle knock came at her door and she was suddenly taken out of her reverie.

"Shit." She cursed under her breath, "I'm not ready." She said mostly to herself as she made her way to the door.

Through the peep hole, she could see Todd with his arms behind his back wearing a very trendy tux with a red rose boutonniere, '_looks like Red was the right choice' _she smirked to herself as she unlatched the lock.

"Hey Jax-oh." He paused, "am I early?" he asked looking at his watch.

"No, no…I just couldn't decide what to wear, but I've got it now!" she promised.

"*tsk, tsk* typical woman." He chuckled and walked in the room at her beckoning.

"Make yourself comfortable, I'll be out in three minutes!" she rushed, already treading to her room to dress.

"No problem!" he shouted so she could hear from the next room. He released his arms from behind his back and placed what he held in them on the couch next to him as he waited and, as promised, three minutes later, Jackie emerged as quite a vision.

"Wow…" was all he got out as he took her in. Her red dress was more of a blood hue that landed in an A-line just below her knees, and the top was spaghetti strap with a low scoop that cinched at the breast, though still left plenty to the imagination, and her back was exposed in a low scoop as well. Her shoes were high heeled in the same blood red and she adorned a black wrap with fringe that only she could pull off so well. She wore minimal jewelry, opting for silver studs and a thin silver chain with a tiny blood-red garnet teardrop pendant. "Beautiful." He said simply as he stood.

She blushed. "Well, you don't look so bad yourself." She giggled.

He blushed then too. "OH! Before I forget!" he bent down somewhat and picked up one of the items. "I picked up your mail at the desk…I hope you don't mind."

"Oh," she said, kind of expecting something else. "No, thanks…saves me a trip." She smiled sincerely.

"And one more thing." He bent down again, retrieving a clear plastic box. Her eyes glistened. "I got this for you." He said as he pried open the box to get what was inside. It was a beautiful wrist corsage with two perfect blood red roses that matched his boutonniere perfectly, as well as her dress. He slipped it on her wrist.

"Oh, it's gorgeous…thank you." She said with tears brimming her eyes…the gesture brought back a memory of her first prom…the one _he_ took her to.

"I'm glad you like it…gotta make your first night on the town special!" Todd said, not noticing her cloudy eyes, for they were cast down admiring his gift.

At that she bit back her tears successfully and grabbed her black handbag, placing her mail on the small desk.

Todd saw her readiness and extended his arm to her. "Shall we go, milady?"

There was another memory, but this time she giggled. "We shall." She said with a smile as she looped her arm through his and they both were off.

…

"Aw, come on Hyde…" Donna knocked on his 'since-yesterday' shut door. "We were just messin' around." She tried to console her friend.

"Yea, man quit being such a baby!" Eric shouted from the couch, watching TV.

"_Hyde and Jackie, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I—_" Kelso started, but couldn't finish.

"SHUT UP KELSO!" Hyde's muffled shout could be heard throughout the house.

"What the hell's going on in here?" Red's booming voice came down the stairs. "What's with all the yelling?"

"Hyde locked himself in his room." Donna pointed out, jabbing a thumb toward the door.

"Well what the hell for?" he asked with an impatient tone.

"'Cuz of _Jackie_." Kelso teased. Red did a double take.

"Kettle Head?" he questioned, this being the first time he saw the…entertaining, to say the least…young man in a while. He then turned his gaze to the silent-til-now Fez. "Ali Baba?" he made the same queer face. "What the hell are you two doing here?" he asked, though with a hint of contentment at seeing all his 'kids' again…well _almost_ all his 'kids'.

"Well Mr. Red, I came to drop off an invitation for you and Miss Kitty. I left it on the-"

"OH, RED!" Kitty gushed excitedly as she made her way down the stairs with an open envelope in her hands, "We've been invited to-" she cut herself off as she caught sight of the entire room. "OH, Michael! Fez!" she exclaimed and went over to the two and gave them great, big mama bear hugs.

"Hey Miss Kitty!" "There's my lady!" said Fez and Kelso respectively.

"Oh, what a pleasant surprise, I just got your invite…" she paused. "Where's Steven?" she asked looking around.

"He locked himself in his room." Eric answered, still on the couch but with his attention now on the group behind him.

"In his room? Why on earth for?" Kitty asked in a worried tone.

"Don't worry, I'll get him out." Red said in a lower voice. "STEVEN!" he shouted through the door, "I FOUND SOMETHING INBETWEEN THE CUSHIONS AND-"

"IT'S NOT MINE!" shouted Hyde as he charged out the door right in front of a smirking Red. "I mean…you didn't find anything…did you?" he asked, more of a pointed acknowledgement than a dubious question.

"No…but I'll be sure to check…later." He gave him a pointed stare, letting this one slide, this time…like so many others.

"Oh, now what's with all this fuss?" Kitty asked, wanting to be in the know.

"Apparently this is about 'The Loud One.'" Red crossed his arms and looked condescendingly down at his adopted son.

"Jackie?" queried Kitty, with a hint of a triumphant smirk about her visage.

He couldn't take it anymore. "Yes, okay! Now everybody just shut up!" Steven caved, figuring there was no other way around these people.

"AWWW!" Donna, Eric, Kelso, Fez, and even Kitty all gushed.

"Can it." Red ordered the group, who all obliged. He then looked at Steven, as if waiting for him to explain.

He just stared back, then finally, "FINE!" he shouted, then lowered his tone to one of frustration only audible to the immediate group around him. "You were right, Mrs. Forman," he looked right at her, and she looked surprised, though he knew she was just putting on a show. "I haven't been myself for a long time…I haven't been myself because, for some reason, a short, loud, annoying, brunette cheerleader took off with a part of me that I can't seem to get back in her absence…and it's fuc-" he watched his language, "It's killing me to know she's in some other state, probably ridiculously happy with some poor sap that's not me." He managed to finish, not knowing what else to say, though knowing he had already said too much. All went silent, then:

"Wow, how poetic of you." Donna jibbed.

"Oh get bent!" Hyde spat.

No one noticed halfway during his rant that Fez had gotten on the phone, seemingly leaving a message. "…and I hope to see you there my lovely, good bye.-"

"Fez, what the hell are you doing!" Hyde shouted to the foreign boy before he could hang up the receiver.

"OH, heh-heh…I thought you were still talking…" he said uneasily, like he was totally busted.

"Who was that?" Kelso asked, a bit in awe at Hyde's words, he couldn't even make a joke.

"Umm, you know that person who was the main focus of your little speech?"

Hyde's eyes grew wide and intense.

"Yea…her." Fez finished his explanation. He placed his arms up to shield his face, thinking Hyde would pop him one good for making such a reckless move, but the blow never came.

Instead, his eyes softened somewhat as if he were in a daze, completely stoic. He then made his way to his chair and sat. He just sat.

"Ok, well…I'll leave you dumbasses to fix this. Come on Kitty." He ushered his protesting wife up the stairs to their bedroom. She wouldn't be protesting long…(;P)

"Yea…I'll meet you guys at your place." Kelso commented, referring to his temporary stay at Eric and Donna's. But before he left, "Hey, Hyde?"

"Yea?" came his casual response.

"You'll be ok." Was all he said as he walked out the basement door.

"Thanks." He muttered.

"Yes, maybe you two will make up at the party and-" Fez was interrupted by a creepy stare from Hyde, "Right…well I will see you later." He smiled worriedly and left as well.

Eric and Donna were left.

"Hey, man…" Eric began, "do you want some company tonight?"

Donna gave him a _'what the hell!'_ look, not wanting to be alone with Kelso in the apartment, but also knowing Hyde might need some sort of moral support.

"Nah, man it's cool, I'll be fine." He said as he turned off the TV. "I think I'm gonna turn in actually…that little spiel earlier kinda took a lot out of me…" he said as he got up and stretched.

"That sounds good, go rest." Donna agreed, giving her friend a hug before they left. "See ya tomorrow."

"Yea." He said through a yawn.

The couple made their way to the door as Hyde made his way to his room, but not before, "Hey Forman,"

Eric turned around in acknowledgement.

"Thanks." Hyde gave a small smile and headed to his room.

"You're welcome, bro."

….

**A/N: heyy there! Lol I forgot to write this at the beginning…and I don't really wanna upload again…DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THAT 70S SHOW! There : ) I hope you guys are liking this story so far, I know I have like two others that I've started and haven't finished, but I will : ) this one already has an ending, sorta…just need to fill in the rest. Please read and review and let me know what you think so far…til next chapter! PAZ!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: so I would just like to say thank you those that have reviewed, thanks! Lol and I would just like to point out what Kelso said about Canadians a few chaps back or so…I have nothing against you! Haha but like any loyal fan of this show knows, if you aren't from the U.S., you will be made fun of, however I thnk I'm nicer about it than Red would be, haha…that's all to that : ) also, in this part, no worries fellow J/H lovers :D all will be fine, so don't leave this story please! R/R! and on we go…**

….

Everything was wonderful; the seats, the ambiance, the 'date'…everything…except the play. Actually it wasn't even that, the play was fantastic. Jackie loved ABBA with a scary passion, yet as they sang all their songs and the story went on as it did…all she could think about was her story…her and Steven's story. From "Mamma Mia," to "Honey, Honey," to "Lay all your love on me," his face and their past crept up on her little by little and when they got to "Winner takes it all," she couldn't take it. She couldn't take how that whore had stolen him from her, how she was humiliated at that fact, how he actually _chose_ to stay with her…Every time she did talk about it, it did, indeed, make her feel sad. She often did wonder if Sam's passion matched hers in any way…if she made him feel like more of a man than she ever did…if her kisses were like her own. She was the loser, standing small, while the winner, Sam, took it all…took it all away from her. She knew she had to let go, for her sake as well as Steven's, for he had apparently moved on, or so he had said that day a year ago.

She abruptly got up at the finish of the play during the standing ovation and strode to the ladies room, leaving Todd to wonder and quickly pass through the seats after her.

She stared into the mirror at her still pristine make-up, maybe just a little smudged around the eyes, but she could fix that. As she wiped her misty eyes she gave herself a pointed stare, disgusted with how she was acting. She was out on a date with her new good friend and she was being selfish by thinking of herself and the past rather than both her and Todd and the present. As she left the bathroom Todd strode up to her, a little out of breath from having to rush after her between the crowd.

"Hey," he said with a small pant, "are you okay?"

"Oh, yea I'm fine…just had to really use the facilities…" she lied. The worry in his eyes made her feel so bad. "The play was wonderful, wasn't it?" she decided after he failed to reply.

"Yea, it was." He finally replied, giving her a look as if to say he knew something was up with her.

"So anyway…" she said, ignoring his piercing glance, "I'm kinda tired, but it's still way to early to turn in…" she pondered away, she wanted to get the image of Steven out of her mind, and to do that, she couldn't very well be alone. That's when thoughts get the best of you, when your mind is idle, the devil will play, and he usually makes you think of doing the worst possible things. "Wanna go back to my place?" she said out of no where. "We can watch movies…or play games…or-"

"Jaxie! Jaxie…" he interrupted her, she stared with puppy dog eyes. He smiled, "I'd love to, besides…you do look like you could use some company."

She began to open her mouth in protest of her neediness but he waved it off and offered his arm again.

"Milady?"

She just smiled and looped her arm as she had before, as they strolled to his car and headed back to her place.

…..

As soon as they walked in her apartment, Todd made his way to her bathroom. "Hey Jaxie I'll be but a minute! Gotta 'use the facilities', as you say." He winked and went on his way.

"Okay, have fun!" she joked and went over to the couch to wait for him, then spotted her mail on the table and decided to flip through it. As she did, she came across an envelope with cursivy-chicken scratch letters arranged to spell her name. She opened it and her eyes grew with happiness at what she read. She had received the invitation to Fez's Grand Opening of his hair salon and after party.

"Hey Beautiful." Todd said now entering the small living space, plopping on her couch and loosening his tie and the first button of his shirt. "What's with the smile? Should I leave the room more often?" he joked.

She laughed. "No, no, I got an invitation from Fez, you know the one…" she said as she still stood. She had talked about all her friends to him…_all_ of them.

"Boy, do I." he chuckled. "What's it say?"

"It's an invitation to his grand opening and an after party…for his new hair salon in Kenosha." She informed not even giving a chance at the thought that Hyde probably, most likely, would be there.

"Wisconsin, cool-hey," he diverted his attention to her phone, "looks like you have a message."

"Oh, hmm…" she poked the button to listen.

'_Hello my goddess, it is I, Fez…' _the machine sounded throughout the room, making her and Todd giggle, until:

'…_and I hope to see you there my lovely, good bye-_ Fez, what the hell are you doing!'

At his voice her eyes grew wide. It had been a whole year since she had heard that voice. She sat slowly, gazing in the distance; jaw slightly slack as if she had just heard some kind of terrible news.

Todd knew what she must've been feeling, for she told him all about Hyde, or most of the story anyway. He was putting the pieces together from that day, from the play 'til now, and he felt bad for her pain. "Oh, Jaxie…" he started but couldn't finish, for he was lunged at by a pair of snaking arms and luscious plump lips attacking his. Instinctively he wrapped his own arms around her but he was rigid and unsure.

"Jaxie…" he managed when she loosened her vice grip on his mouth.

She didn't wanna hear it. She needed to get him out of her mind, and the only way she could think of to accomplish that was to be with another man…someone, anyone, who wasn't _him_. She lunged again but was halted this time.

"Jaxie, please…wait" he whispered to her, his eyes clouded over with what looked to be lust and confusion.

…

**A/N: so…I know they didn't have these kinds of machines in the 70s…I was kinda conflicted with that but figured ah, what the hell, here's a blooper, lol I just didn't know what other way to move the story along…I mean I'm sure there were other ways, but I liked this one, so bear with me xD thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh, I just can't wait for tomorrow!" Kitty gushed as she walked in on Red in the living room, sitting in his chair with the sports pages.

He rolled his eyes, "Oh…yes dear…thrilled." He said completely unenthused.

"Red Forman, this is a wonderful opportunity for our little Fez, and gosh darnit it sure would be nice if you took me out of the damn house for a while!" she ran his ear off.

"Now, Kitty, I take you out…why, just last week we went out to eat…" he defended.

"Yea…at Phillies…where you had the Salisbury steak…like always…it's like routine now!" she huffed. "Anyway…I'm going to go see what I could possibly put on for the occasion…lord knows all my good dresses are covered with cobwebs and dust from lack of use." She guilt-tripped, walking up the stairs with her head held high.

Red sat there, disgruntled, looking after her. "Damn those kids…always, ALWAYS, giving her new excuses at blaming me for her lack of fun…bastards…" he muttered to himself. Truth be told, he was kinda looking forward to the party…or rather, the open bar…Tomato, Tomahto.

….

"H-hey, Hyde…" Fez poked his head through the door, then was shoved in by Kelso. "AY!" he stumbled.

"Oh, hey Fez." Hyde responded casually. He was over yesterday already, no point in staying mad. _Zen_ was the way to go.

"You aren't still angry about yesterday, are you?" his foreign friend queried, sitting down on the couch with caution.

"Nah, I'm over that. It's cool." He responded, looking at him, then at Kelso who sat down on the lawn chair.

"How're you doin'?" 'The King' asked as he leaned over to grab at a slinky to play with…trying to act casual.

"I said I was fine." He said in typical Hyde attitude.

"Alright, alright…just askin', gah…" Kelso held his hands up in a surrendering gesture, going back to the slinky but peeking up at Hyde once in a while, as was Fez, who was wringing his hands nervously.

The room fell silent with nothing but the TV and the clinking of the slinky as a break from the quiet. Hyde could feel eyes on him. Two pairs of expectant eyes…like they were waiting for something but just didn't want to ask. They were burning holes in him, distracting him from 'The Price is Right.'

"YES DAMNIT! I'm going to your damn party whether she shows up or not!" he informed with finality, arms crossed.

"Ha, awesome!" Kelso seemed more relaxed, as did Fez, who just smiled and focused on the screen in front of him.

"What else is on?" Kelso reached over to change the station on the screen.

"Touch it and die." Hyde responded, causing Kelso to recoil and sit back…playing with the slinky in silence with Fez's snickers.

…

"AND IF YOU DON'T TURN THAT MONKEY CRAP DOWN I'LL HAVE YOU EVICTED!" Grusky shouted in Eric's face through the entryway of the small apartment.

"DAMNIT GRUSKY WE PAY OUR BILLS!" Eric retorted. This was getting to be the last straw.

"BUT I'M THE LANDLORD AND WHAT I SAY GOES!...I LIVED THROUGH THE WAR!" He said with finality and defense.

"You fled to Canada!" Eric shot back in absurdity.

"I SAID I LIVED THROUGH IT…SMARTASS!" He shouted as he stomped back to his own room.

"Crazy bastard." Eric muttered as he shut the door. Donna turned down, way down to the lowest decibel, the AC/DC album they were listening to.

"Eric, this is freakin' ridiculous…I can barely stand it anymore." She rubbed at her temples in frustration.

Eric rubbed at the back of his neck, "I know…look, this won't be forever…we'll start searching for another place…after the excitement of Fez's party wears off." He added, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Yea well…" Donna sat, deflated, though appreciating his light-heartedness. "It's not like we can afford much anyway…I shoulda gone to college…" she mumbled.

Eric felt bad. Bad that she had so much potential and she was throwing it all away, or atleast holding out on it for a while, just to be with him. He'd do the same for her in a heartbeat, but, '_let's face it'_, he felt, _'I don't have potential…'_ He smirked to himself cynically.

He wanted to do something nice for her. And he would…he just didn't really know what yet.

…..

She had woken up to the sun's beams breaking their way into her bedroom through the curtains. She turned over so that they were no longer in her eyes, but warming her back. At her rustling, the body at the other end of the bed opened one sleepy eye and smiled in her direction.

"Hey." His groggy voice spoke.

"Hey." Her equally sleepy one filled the air. She looked over him at the clock on the nightstand. It was 11:48. She slowly sat up, just staring at the air in front of her, her sleeping tank and too-short plaid shorts that she had apparently put on were slightly askew. "So…" she turned to him, a little awkwardly, "About last night…" she said airily, as if trying to start a conversation.

He smiled. "You were great." She blushed. "So emotional." He put his hand over to her on her forearm. He was in his thin undershirt and boxers.

"Yea, well…you surprised me." She smiled, and it was his turn to blush.

"Well," he started, breaking the awkward morning…er, aftertoon…silence, "guess we'd better get up." He said, flopping the covers back and leaning over to give her a quick, chaste pop at the corner of her mouth.

"I guess you're right." She giggled.

They got dressed and went out for a bite of lunch. Mr. Burton had let them have this Friday off because he knew they'd be out late from the show, what a great guy.

"Oh, so," Jackie began, finishing up her deli sandwich and wiping her mouth. He looked up from his last morsel to give her his full attention. She continued, "Would you still consider going with me…you know, to Fez's thing tomorrow?" she asked, hopefully.

They had grazed the subject last night, after things got a little heavy. He looked like he was contemplating. She bit her inner lip in anticipation, and then he smiled and so did she. "Afraid of who you might run into?" he raised an amused eyebrow.

She gave him an 'oh, you…' squinty expression. "Well…that doesn't even matter…like I said, it'd be great for you to meet all my 'cheese buds'." She giggled.

He gave her a knowing look. "Yea, and after last night, I think we now understand each other a little better." He winked.

"Exactly."

…

**A/N: here's another one, hope you like! :D Read and Review please so I know if you're happy with it or not…and don't worry, this is was, is, and always will be J/H ;P**


	9. Chapter 9

It was finally here; Fez's special day, the day of the grand opening, the day of the party…and the day it was more than likely he'd see _'the one that got away'_, or rather,_ 'the one he let go…'_ for the first time in a year, he thought dejectedly, looking through his clothes to find something decent to wear. He would've just thrown on another rock concert tee, but Fez insisted everyone look the part of a classy yet hip starlet. Well, he wasn't about to go Elvis, but maybe Johnny Cash…he fingered a long-sleeved jet-black Wrangler button down; cowboy style with the opalescent snap buttons. It was a shirt that _she_ actually approved of that wasn't bought by her. He smirked to himself at the memory that came with it…

'"_Hey Steven you ready to go-oh…" she stopped herself as she slowly closed the basement door behind her. He had actually decided to dress up for her for once. "Hey Jacks." He smirked at her obvious turned-on expression. She eyed him up and down with his sexy black shirt and tattered jeans, though he could definitely pull them off. As he stepped closer to her she caught herself and blushed as she cleared her throat, "So, uh…y-you ready for the movie?" They were going to go see 'Grease' much to Hyde's disdain, but he complied if it meant her shutting up…in a good way, of course. "I dunno, you tell me." He said lowly yet airily, stepping much closer to her, playing with her. He smirked that oh-so-sexy smirk of his and that was it for Jackie. "I umm…" she couldn't finish her thought as it had escaped her mind and she immediately lunged at him, kissing him oh so fiercely, snaking her arms up his chest and around his neck. He was also caught a little off guard but quickly composed himself as he slid his hands down her sides, cupping every curve she had. They stumbled together into his room with both bodies and tongues interlocked. "OH, Steven…" she moaned and temporarily released herself from his grasp. He was panting tirelessly, wanting her back in his arms, as was she and in one swift motion, she dove back in, grabbed his shirt from its lapel and yanked the snaps apart. This turned him on even more as he grabbed her and threw them both on his cot…needless to say, they didn't make the movie.'_

"Oh, now that's a nice shirt, Steven." He blinked as he was brought out of his reverie by Kitty, who had somehow managed to make it down the stairs in heels with him being none the wiser.

"Oh hey, Mrs. Forman." He greeted his adoptive mother. He then gave her a once-over. "Well," he grinned in a flirty manner, "look at you, all dolled up." He motioned with his hands.

She blushed and gave off her signature laugh, "Ohh, it's just something I had in the back of the closet." She swatted at him. She was wearing a wrap-around dress that just came above her calves. It was a billowy material with long puffed sleeves, though without being pirate-like. It was a deep green that flattered her eyes and hair. Simple gold jewelry and matching green pumps were all that adorned her but she still looked like a million bucks.

"Well, if I had a girl like you, I'd take her out every day so she could show off as many of those little numbers as she could." He smiled at her.

"You are such a sweet boy." She gushed as she pinched his cheeks a little and laughed. Just then the basement door swung open. They both looked over at their new company.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Kelso walked in with a mock 'Fat Albert' greeting.

"Why Michael, don't you look all spiffy." She complimented and went over to hug him.

"Aw, I know, thanks Mrs. Forman." He said bashfully, though he knew it. He wore a deep red dress shirt tucked into black slacks with patent leather Chucks and a snakeskin belt to pull it all together. His hair was also gelled back and his slight widows peak was exposed.

"Yea, you auditioning for 'Dracula' or somethin'?" Hyde teased.

"Yea…well…James Dean called, said he wants his look back…oh wait, he's actually cool…um…" he fumbled with a comeback, but none came.

"Don't hurt yourself man." Hyde strode over seeing Kelso's thoughtful countenance and pat his friend on the shoulder…he actually looked like he was in pain.

"Whatever…Hey, are Donna and Eric on their way?" Kelso got off his tangent and asked, since it was almost time for their trip to Kenosha. Fez had gone on ahead of them, as he needed to be there earlier than the others to be ready for his very own grand opening.

"Yes, in fact I think I hear the Vista Cruiser now…"

…..

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE FLIGHT IS RUNNING LATE?" Jackie shouted for the world to hear at the lady at their terminal gate. Everyone turned and stared.

"I-I'm so sorry ma'am, this is awfully unusual, but it should be getting here in, oh…" she looked at the clock on the wall, "half an hour to 45 minutes." She smiled apologetically.

"UGHHH!" Jackie grunted, her face was red with anger and hatred for the people who couldn't keep their damn schedules…people actually had to be places for crying out loud!

Todd put his arms on her shoulders and led her away to their seats by the gate, smiling apologetically at the lady, who smiled back in acceptance.

"Now, Jaxie…it's no big deal, don't worry." He tried to calm her, but this was Jackie.

"No big deal?" she asked incredulously. "Because of this unreliable airport's unreliable flight schedules, we're going to be late to Fez's grand opening…hell, we might not even make it!" she sat down in an unlady-like heap and put her head in her palm, thoroughly frustrated.

He bit his lip, unsure of what to say or how to console her. Then his eyes lit up as the light bulb that was his idea maker illuminated. "Well, you know what?" he began, she grunted in response, "When we _do_ get there, you can change into that hot little number you brought along and show off to all those other girls that no one can even come close to the beauty that is Jacqueline B. Burkhart." He smirked, knowing that would get her, and it did.

She lifted her face from her palm and smiled enthusiastically. "You're right! I can show up any one of those cheese whores!...not counting Donna or Mrs. Forman…I mean I could show them up too but they aren't whores." She explained and Todd just giggled, rolling his eyes at her antics.

Forty minutes went by and their flight had arrived. A ticked off Jackie gave her ticket to the lady and stamped her way to the plane, Todd following closely behind her, giving another apologetic look to the unfazed woman.

…..

"Is everybody ready?" Kitty shouted to those waiting around the Vista Cruiser, their "limo" to the gathering.

"Just about…" Eric said as he saw Hyde make his way out, adjusting his sleeves along the way. Eric wore a simple navy blue button down tucked into dark khakis and dark brown boots with a belt in the same color, while Donna complimented him with a baby blue spaghetti strapped dress that flowed a little ways past her knees. Her hair was lightly curled and accentuated the V-neck of her dress, the dress not being very deep, though still accentuating her figure. A navy blue wrap and matching strappy heels completed the look, along with small silver hoop earrings and matching teardrop pendant.

"*whew-whew*" Donna whistled at her curly-haired friend. "Wow Hyde, looking sharp!" she complimented.

"Of course I am." He said cockily, causing the others to scoff and laugh. He wore the black shirt but instead of tattered jeans like the last time, he wore dark Wrangler blue jeans and black lizard boots that were a gift from W.B., his dad. He wore his shirt untucked…hey, he had to keep some of his ratty dignity.

"Well you certainly pull that look together very nicely." Kitty complimented.

"Oh it's not complete yet." At that he reached into his front pocket and slipped on his signature aviator shades. "There, now it's complete." He smirked with his hands in his pockets.

"Alright you free loaders time to go-" he stopped and took in the vision that was his wife. "My, Kitty…Don't you look snazzy…" he said wolfishly coming over in his dark green slacks, tan shirt, matching green sports coat and fedora. He didn't even know they'd be matching each other.

"Oh, Red, you don't look so bad yourself." She gushed and planted a kiss on her wonderful, strong husband.

"Ah, gross, come on…" Kelso interrupted. "Let's get a move on or we'll be late!"

Red broke from his wife. "Well, looks like 'Kettle Head' actually has a point. All of you get your asses in the ca-"

"Hey there, hi there, ho there!" came the all too familiar voice of their eccentric neighbor.

"Dad?" Donna grinned.

"Bob? What the hell are you doing here?" Red asked, not out of anger, just curiosity, for he hadn't seen Bob in a while.

"Well, I was busy…you know, meeting new ladies and such…" Red rolled his eyes at that statement. "Anyway," he went on, "I got the invite Fez left, and I was wondering if I might be able to tag along with the Forman clan." He smiled hopefully with his squinty eyes.

Red looked annoyed, "Do you have to wear _that_?" he gestured to the metallic gold shirt he wore. The rest of his outfit was fine with the black slacks and patent leather boots…just the shirt had him looking like a middle-aged prostitute.

"What, this?" he pulled at a piece of the fabric, "The ladies love it!" he laughed.

Red rolled his eyes, then, "Damnit…get in the car Bob." He ordered as he headed to the driver's seat.

"Woo hoo!" he cheered and made his way behind the others as they all piled into the car and drove for Kenosha and the big party.

….


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks for yalls awesome reviews! They've made me happy knowing that you really like my story so far and want more xD so, your wish is my command, and without further ado, here's another installment to the story…woo hoo! ;P**

…**.**

They could see the two story building already from the parking space they had commandeered right nearby; Fez was nice enough to have a _'VIP: Forman's'_ sign to save the closest space for his 'family.' The building was sleek and more modern than any of them were used to with windows galore and a tall wood French door entryway and all sorts of exotic plants and statues surrounding it. A little gaudy maybe, but this was Fez.

"Wow, wouldja look at that piece of work." Red stared at it like the 'alien' building it was.

"I dunno, I kinda like it." Bob commented, combing through his perm with an afro-comb.

Red eyed him strangely. "Yea…you would."

"Now, now," Kitty started, ushering the group to move along to the entryway where other people began to gather, "more walk-y, less talk-y…I don't wanna get stuck in the back with all the riff-raff, being blocked with the giant hair-dos…I swear these women are gussied up like they were the president's whores."

Red abruptly turned around once they got to the entry way. "Now, Kitty…you're much prettier than any whore here." Red said with a grin, obvious sarcasm in his backhanded compliment. Bob didn't pick up on it.

"I agree, you clean up real nice." He grinned toothily.

Kitty just rolled her eyes in mild exasperation.

…

Hyde eyed the crowd, casually scanning this way and that for anyone that might be of importance…importance to him, that is, though he wouldn't let his friends know. He actually kind of hoped she wouldn't show. Sadly for him though, his friends may have been stupid, but they weren't dense.

"Looking for something 'eagle eye'?" Eric queried from seemingly out of nowhere, causing Hyde to jump just a little, though he quickly composed himself, it wasn't a noticeable start.

Donna sashayed her way up to him conspiratorially with her hands on her upper arms as if to keep her wrap in place. "Yea, I don't think she's here yet." She grinned.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about." He feigned ignorance. "I'm just trying to see if any famous dudes show up…you know…I hear they come to things like this all the time."

"Nah-ah, you're lying…you know how I know you're lying? 'Cuz you don't care about famous people or things like that." Kelso deduced, holding his head high like this knowledge was superior.

"Damn." Hyde said dismissively, sarcastically. "Why, oh why, are you so observant." He added sarcastically.

"It's cuz I'm on the force." He puffed his chest out like some kind of badass, "Yea, us cops are great with observation."

"It could also be ADHD…you don't focus on one thing for long but when you do…watch out…" Donna jibed.

"Nuh-uh, Donna!—Oh look! It's Fez!" he had a goofy look on his face as their friend and brother took to the podium. Donna just smirked and shook her head, then focused on the tan boy in front of them, as they all did.

…

"Friends," Fez began his speech, "Family," he looked to where the Forman's were dead center. Both Red and Kitty smiled up at him with a hint of pride. "It is my great pleasure to finally realize my dream has come true. I truly never thought this day would come. Ever since I came from the country of-"

At that moment two cars drove by, one of them honking maniacally to the one in front to drive faster _'Get off the road you lollygaggin' son of a bitch!'_ the voice screamed.

"…and without the love and support of my 'family'," he gestured to them all with his arm and everyone looked at them, "I never would have made it this far…so without further ado…" he picked up a pair of actual hair cutting scissors, "WELCOME TO _'FABULOCKS'_!" he cut the metallic red ribbon and everyone cheered.

As the crowd made their way in to tour the establishment, Fez made his way to his group.

"Hey, I'm so glad you could make it!" he greeted and hugged every one of them. He eyed Kitty, "Oh, wow, might I say, well done mama!" he winked and she blushed with an '_Oh Fez…_'

Red just looked at him…at his shirt. It was a sparkly iridescent black long sleeve with blue shimmer, he wore it with beige slacks and 'gator black boots and a belt.

"See Red, it's the _in-_thing." Bob said gesturing to Fez's shirt. Red just rolled his eyes with a groan.

"Hey, nice speech Fez." Eric complimented his buddy.

Fez grinned bashfully. "Yes, thank you…and I meant every word of it." He looked at each of their faces. "All your smiles swell me with happiness…but," he looked perplexed, "there is one smiling face I don't see…"

Kitty caught his saddened expression, knowing who he was referring to. "Oh, don't worry sweetie…I'm sure Jackie'll be here." She tried to console.

"Yea, I mean, she is all the way in New York…she wouldn't miss this for a chance in _'Vogue'_" Donna reasoned, then, "Oh…well actually I'm not sure about that…" she teased, causing Fez to laugh.

"Oh, you are right Donna, I'm sure she has a good reason for not being here."

"Jackie's coming?" Bob inquired as to their conversation, "Wow, I haven't seen that kid since she left last year…you know, after you" he looked at Steven, "married the stripper-"

"Okay, Bob, that's enough." Red cut him off, ushering him away from Hyde, who had a nervous, guilty look about him.

"Well," Kelso clapped a hand on Hyde's back, "Looks like you dodged a bullet on that one, Hyde."

"Yea, I guess you're right…"

"But I know what'll bring up your spirits." Kelso waggled his eyebrows up and down suggestively. Hyde looked at him with a smirk, "AFTER PARTY YEAHHH!" He broke away from the group to run straight for the party area. Hyde's smirk fell. That's not the kind of spirit lifter he was thinking of.

He sighed as they all made their way to where the party would take place. Kelso was right…he had dodged a bullet. Hopefully the shooter wasn't an excellent marksman the second time around.

…..

The flight seemed longer than it actually was. It was already forty-five minutes passed the time the grand opening was supposed to start, so they just decided to make it to the after party. After all, there was no way Jackie was missing the party. As they grabbed their overnight bags and headed for their hotel however, Jackie couldn't help but begin to feel the quaking butterflies in her stomach fluttering like a storm.

"You alright, Jaxie?" Todd asked her in a concerned tone when he couldn't hear her rustling. He was fastening the last button on his deep plum colored dress shirt, tucking it into his black slacks; then plopping on the bed to tie his patent leather dress shoes. He looked sharp with his gelled hair.

She was in the room's vanity area slipping on her dress, for she had already done her wavy hair and make-up. "Yea," she broke from her trance, "Can you help me with this though?" She walked on over to him and turned around, obviously asking him to zip up her dress.

"Sure." He obliged. It was a flowy violet dress ending right at her knees with thin straps and a heart-shaped neckline, only barely exposing cleavage.

"Thanks."

"No problem," he looked her up and down, "you look fabulous." He smiled warmly. She only blushed as she made her way for the finishing touches, sitting on the bed as he had to put on her shoes. They were strappy sandals of black satin that matched her purse and shawl she wore for their '_Mamma Mia_' 'date.'

"Well…" she started as she rose from the bed. She began to feel a bit nauseous to which he took note.

"It will be fine Jaxie." He squeezed her shoulders comfortingly from behind, whispering in her ear. "You finally get to see your friends that you haven't seen in so long…I'm sure everything will work out like a plan." He then spun her around to look at him. "Trust me." He winked and gave another chaste kiss on the corner of her mouth.

"Yea, thanks." She smiled. "Let's go." She grabbed her bag as he grabbed his black coat and left; off to the party and the surprises ahead.

….

"You havin' fun there Red?" Hyde asked in amusement as his 'father' downed another drink from the open bar.

"I hate these things…I hate people…but it's funny," he said as he looked at his drink with mock curiosity, "the more alcohol I put in my system, the more tolerable these idiots become." He ended with a cruel laugh.

"I hear ya…where's Mrs. Forma-"

He was cut off as 'Mrs. Forman' made her way to her husband, stumbling somewhat. "Oh my goodness these things are amazing!" she shouted as she held up her hand for another 'Manhattan', they were her favorite.

Hyde laughed, "You too, Mrs. Forman?" he tutted in mock disappointment.

"Oh, hush Steven…I asked Bob to get me another but he went off with some hoochie mama…I know 'cause I saw him leave toward the bathrooms." She said disgustedly, Red groaning his disgust as well.

"I guess the ladies really do like the shirt." He grinned as Red rolled his eyes, then added, "well at least _someone's_ gonna get lucky tonight." He said looking away toward the crowd of people.

Kitty and Red gave each other a look, somewhat worried. "Oh now Steven, for gosh sakes this is a party, go…go mingle with everyone else." She shooed him, hoping he'd have some fun.

"Alright," he said as he got ready to perhaps go and talk to his friends, "but you two go easy on the sauce." He smirked and walked away.

"Do you think I'll be getting lucky tonight?" Red questioned, smirking at his wife wolfishly.

Kitty giggled, "Oh…you bet your sweet Navy buns you will." She swatted him on his butt, which took him a little by surprise.

"You know, I think Steven's right about the sauce-oh what the hell…TWO MORE, MAC!" He said waving his glass over to the bartender, who quickly obliged.

….

"Hey." Hyde made his way over to the gang.

"Hey, where've you been, talking to the old folk?" Donna teased.

"Now, Donna, they have much to teach us…" he began in mock defense, "For example, Red's getting' laid tonight." He smirked at the disgusted look on Eric's face.

"AWWW GROSSS!...what the hell Hyde!" he shook his head of the obvious image coming to mind…too late.

"Where's Kelso?" he asked, dismissing Eric's obvious disdain toward him at the moment.

"Oh, he went off to the bathroom," Fez answered, "And speaking of 'going off'…how do you feel about Jackie not showing up?" he eyed him with his arms crossed as if putting him on the spot, wanting to know his feelings on the subject.

Hyde just looked at him and opened his mouth about to answer his nosy friend when all of a sudden the doors swung open and none other than the subject of their conversation came walking in, in in all her beautiful glory. The world seemed to stop for him and as soon as she noticed him, it seemed like the world came to a stop for her too, as they both stared at each other like no one else existed, though with a scared, 'caught in the headlights' kind of expression about both their visages.

"Speak of the devil." Eric chuckled at his lame pun, all of them eyeing Hyde as to what he might do, then to Jackie.

Their eye contact was broken, however, when Jackie abruptly looked away from him to this other guy that held her arm and had her smiling. He tensed at that. What the hell was that about? He thought to himself as the feeling he used to get when he'd see Kelso around her reared its ugly, unwelcome head once again.

…

**DUN DUN DUUUNNN…haha! There you go! The confrontation in the making…sorry to leave you hanging like that, but don't you worry! The next chap will be up very soon, prob sometime tomorrow, so don't be mad xD again, I'd like to thank the reviewers, you mean a lot to me x'D haha, well, til next time you awesome people you ;P**


	11. Chapter 11

The others left his side to go and greet their long lost friend. He quickly pushed the unwelcome feeling down and took his time making his way over as well, eyeing the bastard hanging on her arm.

As soon as she had walked in, it was as if her eyes had a magnetic pull, a pull to none other than the person she really didn't want to get into it with at the moment, and it had seemed his eyes had the same agenda, as they burned right into her. She couldn't pull away, and neither could he apparently, until Todd had made his way to her, grabbing at her arm shyly, breaking her from the trance.

"Jackie! Oh my God, how are you? You look great!" Donna admired as she made her way over to her friend, giving her a great big hug as she hadn't seen her in forever.

"Oh, Donna I know! Oh it feels so good to see you!" she gushed, hugging her friend right back, going to the rest.

"Hey Jackie, long time no see…have you made anyone miserable yet?" Eric asked jokingly as he leaned in to hug her.

"Oh, ha-ha…not yet 'Nerd Boy'." She said affectionately and smiled at him. "And Fez!" she turned to look at the next friend in line. "I'm so happy to see you! How'd the grand opening go? Oh, I'm so sorry I missed it." She went on apologetically, to which Fez just waved her off.

"Do not worry my Jackie, it went extremely well and the important thing is that you are here now!" he proclaimed hugging her tightly.

"Aww…Where's Mich-" she was cut off mid sentence.

"JACKIE!" none other than Michael Kelso exclaimed as he ran toward her from the bathroom, even going passed Hyde, who was taking his own sweet time to actually get to her. He was nervous.

"MICHAEL!" she exclaimed happily as he came over and lifted her into a hug, twirling her a few times. She couldn't stop laughing.

"Aw, Jackie it's great to see you again! You have no idea how much of a burden it is being the only hot person around." He whispered, or atleast he thought he had.

"Hey!" Donna took mild offense.

"Chill Donna…you're taken, so you don't count." He defended, Donna about to retort with the fact that he was with Brooke when none other than the Forman's made their way over.

"OH, Red would you look at her, awww my baby's all grown up!" Kitty gushed as she made her way between the group of friends and brought her 'daughter' in for a long missed hug.

"Yep, a real winner…how you doin' 'Loud One'?" Even Red came in for a quick hug after his wife.

"Oh, Mr. and Mrs. Forman," she said with such emotion. "You have no idea how much I've missed you, all of you."

"All of us?" Came the all too familiar voice of the man she really never got over; he made himself visible from behind the gang. His voice resonated like a sweet song in her ears, but, of course, she wasn't going to give him that satisfaction.

"Oh…hi Hyde." She said dismissively, using his last name rather than his first to show she didn't care for him now like she did back then. She then did a double take at what he was wearing. She had recognized that shirt and the sweet memory that came along with it. She began to grow hot and her face flushed.

Hyde smirked at her obvious relapse of memories.

She tried to find an excuse to break from him yet not be too obvious. "Oh! How rude of me," she broke herself from her own dirty fantasy in time. "This is Todd…we met in New York, and-"

"Oh, well, aren't you a charming one." Kitty shook his hand. Until Jackie had pointed him out, no one really seemed to notice his presence, other than Hyde, that is.

"It's very nice to meet you." Todd said in his silky voice.

Everyone, including Kitty, gave a sort of sideways glance in Hyde's direction. This certainly wasn't good…Jackie bringing a date? Had she really moved on?

He went around shaking everyone's hand and calling them by name. Jackie had told him enough about them all to guess each of their identities. As he went down the line he finally made for the last 'friend'.

"And you must be Hyde." Todd said, extending his arm to shake.

"I must be." At first Hyde wasn't going to accept his hand, but thought he'd better not be too obvious. He grabbed Todd's hand much harder and rougher than was necessary. "How you doin'?"

"Ah!" he whimpered a little at the harshness and rubbed his sore hand when Hyde released it, "Yea, I'm good…and you are most definitely Hyde." He managed to smile friendly-like with a squint from the minor pain.

Hyde didn't really know what he meant by that, had Jackie talked about him to this freak…and if so, what had she said?

"Well…" Fez began nervously, "It looks like the meal is now being served, now let us go." He began to usher at Donna and Eric.

"But Fez…" Donna began.

"I SAID LET US GO!" he said with finality, and with amused smirks the two just went along with it.

"Guess we'd better get to our table, Red." Kitty said in a not so inconspicuous way to leave the remaining people alone.

"What? OH!...oh, right…ahem," he cleared his throat, "you all play nice." Was all he could think of to say, Kitty rolling her eyes at his poor choice of phrases.

That left Todd, Jackie, Hyde, and Kelso. It was quiet. Kelso had a hilarious expression, like he wanted to bust out laughing but he stifled it by keeping his mouth in a tight line.

Jackie felt the most awkward at that precise moment as none of them made a move; just standing there like they wanted to have a conversation but no one would start. "Well," she finally spoke up, "I dunno about you, but I'm starved!" she said aloud but looking at Todd as if to ignore the other company they currently held.

"Oh…yea, me too! Let's go get a seat." Todd understood her discomfort and led her to a table by where the rest of the gang was seated.

As they walked away, Jackie looked back with a _"See you at the tables"_ to which she only looked at Michael. "Okay." He answered, his expression finally breaking. He let out a hysterical laugh as he clapped a hand on Hyde's back. Hyde just stared at him, unamused. "Man Hyde…Jackie bringing a date to this thing while you're all alone…man, that's a major burn." He continued to smile stupidly.

Hyde slugged him one good on his arm without a word.

"OW! Damn Hyde…hah, this is awesome."

Another slug.

"Damnit!" At that last one Hyde walked over to where his table was as Kelso followed suit, rubbing the arm that would soon have a black and blue tattoo.

….


	12. Chapter 12

The tables sat six a piece, so at one there was Donna, Eric, Red, Kitty, and the remaining two ended up being for Jackie and her date, as Donna had beckoned her over to sit next to her; the table right next to theirs was seated with Fez, Kelso, Hyde, and wherever Bob was at that moment.

"Jackie," Donna whispered to her. Jackie looked over at her in acknowledgement as they were finishing their chicken platter. "I didn't know you had a new…_interest_." She said, not really knowing how to refer to the guy at the opposite end of her best friend. "He's really cute." She said even lower with a grin.

Jackie smiled. "Oh, yea, he is, isn't he…but it's not what you think…" she blushed.

"Oh, it isn't?" she quirked an eyebrow, "Well…I think you should make whatever _'it'_ is clear…you know…in case someone gets the wrong impression." She eyed someone at the next table.

Jackie followed her gaze conspicuously and found it landed on Hyde. He had an impatient, annoyed look that wasn't directed at her, but at the person next to her…Todd. Was he seriously…jealous?

Some music started to play. It wasn't really dance music, but it was good. Dessert was going to be served next.

"Well," Kitty began in a floozy tone, "I think I'm gonna take my dessert at the bar…it beckons me." She laughed as she wobbly rose from her seat. Red followed her, aiding her so she wouldn't fall; an amused smile plastered on his face at his wife's antics.

"Wow, Mrs. Forman drunk already…jeez that woman is one heck of a character." Jackie laughed.

"She's very entertaining…I like your mother." Todd said, looking over at Eric.

"Yea, thanks pal-" he was cut off.

"Hey, take a number." Fez had unexpectedly made his way over to them. "If things do not work out well with Mr. Red, I am the next one in line to be Eric's step daddy." He said in all seriousness.

Todd gave him a weirded out look, not knowing how to respond to that. He finally just settled on an unsure "Alright…?"

"Damnit Fez, quit scaring off the new guy…" he ignored the 'step daddy' part and lifted his glass to his mouth to muffle out his next words, "That's someone else's job"

Donna had heard him though, and nudged him in the ribs, causing Eric to spill a little tea from his mouth.

"Donna! This is a new shirt, and one you just so happened to buy me…and now its ruined!" He tried to dry the stain with a napkin. She just rolled her eyes.

"Oh quit being such a baby," she got up from her seat, "Some club soda will get that right out, now come on, crybaby."

"I am not a baby!...Will you excuse us?" he looked to Todd and Jackie who both just nodded. In the background you could hear the 'forever couple' bickering all the way to the bar for some club soda…then making their way to the restroom.

"Right, well…I am needed around this place…you know, mingling and what not." Fez explained as he was about to leave them. A woman caught his eye and winked at him. "All the ladies love Fez." He said with a wolfish grin as he made his way to her.

Jackie put her head in her hand and was stifling her laughter. "OH, isn't he just hilarious?" she said between fits of giggles.

"Yea, they all are." Todd agreed, letting out laughter of his own.

At that moment carts were being wheeled around with the deserts, which happened to be chocolate on chocolate cake with strawberry garnishes. One of Jackie's favorites.

"Oh my God." She said breathlessly as she took a bite. "Ohhhh." Her eyes were closed as she enjoyed each bite.

Todd gave her an amused, wide-eyed stare.

"What?" she said when she finally noticed him.

"Nothing," he began dismissively, "It's just…well I'm not really a chocolate person…but you make it sound so…_good_…" he waggled his eyebrows.

Her eyes grew wide as she laughed, bits of chocolate spraying out. "Oh my gosh, how embarrassing…and if you must know…it's positively _orgasmic_!" she said sultrily with a chocolaty smile.

"Now that's sexy." He laughed as he stared at her cocoa adorned smile. "Hey, Jaxie, I'll be right back, I need to use the facilities…too much tea, you understand." He smiled apologetically, not wanting to leave her alone.

"Oh, no that's fine, I'll be here." She smiled and shooed him away playfully.

He feigned offense and made his way to the men's room.

….

"Dude, you've either been staring at him or her for the passed…however long we've been sitting at this table." Kelso had observed, now making his observation heard at the only one at their table.

"Shut up, Kelso." Hyde looked down at his cake and poked at it a little, then, his eyes gliding their way back to the next table.

"You see! You're doing it again!" he pointed at his friend, also stuffing his face with cake.

Hyde looked exasperated. "Look, I just can't help it, okay!...look at her over there, laughing at him like he's funny…if anything he's funny looking." His jealously was pouring off of him, and Kelso couldn't help but smirk.

Just then, he spotted Fez attempting to dance with some woman who was apparently interested. "Aw man I gotta go see this!" he began to get up and go over to his foreign friend, then turned back, "But, you should definitely go talk to her…just…talk." He said as he made his way over to where Fez was.

Hyde looked after him like he was crazy. Talk? What the hell were they going to talk about? He then heard very faintly Jackie's moans. Yea, that caught his attention. She did it again, then started smiling and laughing with chocolate in her mouth at whatever that guy had just said. He smiled at her silliness and cute antics. Then, that 'Todd' guy got up and walked off to what he could only think of was the restroom area. He smirked and decided 'what the hell, now or never'. And now was just as good a time as any to be potentially kicked in the nads by your former love.

He sauntered on over, catching her by surprise.

"Was that cake better than I was or something?" she jumped as she turned around and saw him sitting in Todd's chair.

"W-what?" was all she could think of as a response. His close proximity intoxicating her, as hers was to him.

"I heard your sweet little moans…well, they weren't so little when we got together…" he leered.

That snapped her out of it and with wide eyes she scoffed, "I don't think that is at all appropriate conversation, St-Hyde." She corrected herself as she rose, attempting to get away from him.

"Relax, Jackie, will ya?...i just wanted to…you know…talk." He reasoned, practically begging her to stay.

"Talk?" she asked incredulously. "What on earth would we have anything to talk about?" she huffed, still standing.

He looked up at her with mild annoyance; man, could she still exasperate him. "Oh, I dunno…anything…" he grasped at a straw, deciding to play at an angle, "I just noticed your outfit…did you and your _boyfriend_ decide to match or what?" he asked, noticing the similar shades of purple the two wore; just trying to start conversation and get some information.

She eyed him, noticing the way he said 'boyfriend' like he thought they were together. She decided to play with him a little. "No." she then sat down, purposefully refusing to acknowledge the part about him being her 'boyfriend'.

"Oh." Hyde said with mild offense, like his pride was kicked by her being here with another guy that she apparently had a 'thing' with.

It was quiet.

"What about you?" she began with attitude. "Where's your wife? Off jumping out of an old pervert's birthday cake?"

"I dunno." He said honestly. She looked at him. "I, uh…Sam's not around anymore."

"Huh…I figured as much." She scoffed, looking away from him. "So did you make it final?" she added, still not looking at him.

He looked at her, then down at his lap. "I'm not married anymore…never was, actually."

She spun her head in order to get a good look at him, practically getting whiplash. Had she heard him correctly?

"What do you mean 'never was, actually'?" she quoted him with disbelief in her eyes and voice.

Why had he opened his mouth? "Well, funny story, she uh…she was already married…to some older guy…he came a while after you left to get her…she wanted to stay but I kicked her out on her bigamy ass." He gave a small chuckle, but Jackie wasn't laughing at all.

She just stared at him, like he was speaking some sort of other language she couldn't understand. Confused by his words and what they meant. Then she looked down at her lap as if realizing something. He wouldn't leave her when she had asked, but when he figured out their marriage was a sham he didn't give a second thought to dropping that whore? It really didn't make any sense to her. Sure she knew he didn't love her, but…was he so insecure about their own relationship that he figured it was easier to be with the easy bitch than with a woman who had goals and dreams and unconditional love for him? Her?

"Jackie?" he asked her softly, inching his hand over to hers, touching only a centimeter of flesh when she pulled away. That centimeter was all he needed for all his old feelings of love and lust to come flooding over.

She noticed Todd coming back through the corner of her eye. "Todd's coming, you should leave." She said, not really venomously, but with insecurity, as if she was pondering.

He tensed at the name, and it made him angry that she was ridding him away. "I don't think you want me to go anywhere." He said as he placed a hand on her thigh, making her shiver at his touch. He smirked.

"Go away Steven." She said with more force, using his first name this time.

"No."

"I DON'T WANT YOU HERE YOU JERK!" she yelled, though not so loud that everyone else could hear.

His smirk fell as he eyed her, obvious pain in his eyes that she could barely see through his sunglasses. "Whatever." He said in frustration as he got up and made his way back to his own table.

He brushed past Todd harshly in a huff. Todd looked in his direction, then to Jackie.

"Hey, Jaxie, you okay?" he asked as he sat down in the still warm seat that was previously occupied.

"Yea, I'm fine…" she said as her eyes clouded over somewhat. "…actually, no I'm not." She hung her head, not sadly, but tiredly, like she had over exerted herself. Their whole conversation had taken a lot out of her.

"Hey, look at me." Todd ordered her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder and bringing her in for a small hug. "You are beautiful." She blushed and smiled tiresomely looking away. He put his hand on her chin to bring her eyes back to his. "Whatever is going on will all turn out for the best."

She looked at him with cynical humor in her eyes. "Oh, I dunno about that…things are pretty bad right now."

"Don't say that, if anyone is worth joy and happiness, it's you." He cupped her face. "Hardworking, always helpful, beautiful, you." He smiled.

She smiled right back, a real one this time; toothy and all.

"There's my girl, all better."

"Yea, thanks…hey, it's getting a little late, how about we head back to the hotel? If you don't mind…" she asked, still a little sullen but trying to hide it the best she could.

He smiled at her. "Sure, you got it babes." He grabbed her face again and gave her another pop, this time square on her lips.

"Todd…" she laughed, though her smiling eyes soon fell to worried ones.

….

Hyde grumbled at the table, barely sitting down. He couldn't believe Jackie. He looked over at the 'couple' at the table he had just left and scowled. He wanted that guy dead. He could see Kelso coming back over to him from the corner of his eye, but the sudden scene in front of him had him seething with deep anger, hatred, and betrayal.

"Hey, so did you talk to Ja-" Kelso was cut off as Hyde abruptly got up from his chair, causing it to fall backward with the strong force. Hyde quickly brushed passed him and Kelso saw where he was headed. He had just got the end of Jackie and Todd's little lip lock, if you could even call it that, and knew what had Hyde so upset.

As Todd stood from his perch beside Jackie to help her up so they could make their leave, he noticed the horrified look on her face. He gave her a questioning expression, but when she failed to heed it, he turned around slowly at what she was staring at and found himself staring down the barrel of the loaded gun that was Steven Hyde.

…..

**A/N: WOOO! CLIFFIE! :D lol jk, I know everyone hates them…but atleast J/H finally had a convo…albeit a terrible one…no worries, more to come, surprises and all! Thanks to those of you who really like my story, again, lol I just have to thank you. You got 2 chappies, and this one is a little longer I think, so treats for you ;P I'll prob update again tomorrow, it's like…2:30 am right now, but I had to put something up for all you admirers out there :) until next time my fellow J/H lovers! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

Hyde grabbed Todd's lapel so forceful, a few threads could be heard ripping. Jackie watched on in horror as poor Todd shielded his face with his arms, not fighting back, as Steven recoiled his arm and fist to make a painful blow.

"STEVEN STOP!" she demanded pleadingly bringing herself up from her seat, also causing it to flip backward in the process.

His eyes were bloodthirsty, and only one person's would quench that thirst; and he held him with an iron grip. Todd practically hung there without defense, just protecting what would probably end up a black and blue slate anyway.

Jackie couldn't take it anymore. She shook her head and reached for the only thing that would surely console her former…forever love and protect her new, very dear friend. The truth.

"Todd's…GAY!" she yelled on the brink of tears evident in her voice without restraint. It may not have been hers to tell, but it did just save his life…or at least a trip to the dentist.

Hyde looked over to her with a dumbfounded expression, "Wha-?" he then lowered his arm somewhat and looked back at his victim who peeked at him through his fingertips, a bit horrified, yet at the same time relieved by her outburst. Hyde regained his anger and gripped harder at the lapel whilst bringing his arm back up to its previous location. "But I saw him kiss you! He popped you right on the mouth!" he shouted without restraint, jealousy and betrayal coming off of him like Fez's overpowering cologne.

"That's just what some gay people do…" she explained naively in a pleading tone, her eyes now very glossy. She stepped a few feet closer and placed a hand on her former lovers arm; the one holding Todd's lapel. "Please let him go." She said softly.

By this time Eric and Donna were out of the bathroom, Eric with a big wet stain where the previous stain had been. Both of them stared at what was unfolding before their eyes. Everyone was mostly drunk and didn't pay much mind to the situation, but the ones close to the "bully", as it were, watched on. Kelso from his table, Fez a little ways over, and Red and Kitty from the bar. None of them went to stop it, maybe hoping that this would console itself and reconcile the individuals involved.

She was at her childish games again, trying to make him jealous...and it had worked.

Hyde looked at her with his burning stare, and shuddered with her equally searing touch.

"You're drunk." She pointed out to him matter of factly.

"I'm not drunk Jackie!" he bit back with frustration.

"Yes you are!" she screamed hoarsely, "just like the last time." She sofented. "And just like the last time, you're about to do something that's going to make me _hate_ you." She said with venom. "Let. Him. Go." She said finitely.

His eyes shone with hurt at her words as he complied with her wishes, slowly putting down the guy he mistakenly took as Jackie's new love. He turned to her, to try and talk but she fled. As soon as he opened his mouth she retreated and rushed away, anywhere away from him. Todd saw this and didn't know what to do. He took takes between Jackie and Hyde and finally decided to be the 'good friend.'

"I'm-uh…gonna go after her." He said inching in her direction, as if asking Hyde's permission.

Hyde just looked at him in acknowledgement and back in Jackie's direction as if to say 'make sure she's okay.' And so he did; Todd went speeding off toward the one Hyde so desperately needed to be with, to console her…something that the frizzy-haired man had done many times in the past…something that should've been his job and only his.

There was silence for all of about five seconds; well, silence to those paying attention…there was still laughter and music from the other guests at the party.

"Oh…" came Kitty's low voice as she and the rest of the gang had looked on in horror and mild excitement. Then came the alcohol influence. "PFFTTT….well that was just awful! Hah-hah!" she gave off her signature laugh, cracking up at poor Hyde's predicament…not meaning to, of course…and everybody stared again with mild amusement.

Red rolled his eyes at her as Hyde looked at her incredulously. "Come'on Kitty, let's get you back home before someone dies and you find something to laugh about that…heh heh." He cracked his own evil smile at that thought, then shook it off, leading her to their car.

Just then Bob entered the area with lipstick on his lapel and a disheveled afro. "Hey, was that Jackie?" he thumbed in the direction she ran, "Man I haven't seen that kid in forever!...why was she so upset? Like some ass just…well, was an ass to her."

Hyde looked at Bob, then away to no one or nothing in particular.

Red rolled his eyes once more. "Come on Bob, we're leaving."

"Yea, ok…I lost the broad from earlier anyway…well actually, I think her husband picked her up…oh well." He shrugged and headed over to Red and Kitty.

"We'll wait for the rest of you in the Cruiser." Red yelled back to the other carpoolers, grumbling about his neighbor's stupid antics.

"Hyde, man…" Eric began but didn't know what to say.

"Dude…I'm sorr-" Kelso spoke up but was cut off. Everyone was serious.

"Just go you guys…leave." Hyde said still looking off, away from them.

"But, what about you? Aren't you coming?" Donna asked, going closer to her friend.

"I'll be there in a bit…just leave me alone…please."

That was really the first time she had heard him plead, and sound sincere about it. Donna placed her hand on his shoulder and gave a small squeeze. "Let's go guys." She sighed, and the three of them headed over toward the Formans and Bob.

Fez stayed, after all, the party was still kindof going on and he was the host. He stood next to his usually zen friend, looking off into the distance to wherever Hyde held his gaze. "Oh, Hyde…"

"Drop it Fez." Hyde demanded softly.

"Fine…" he conceded, mainly because he, like Eric, didn't know what to say to make this better. "Just know that I and all of your friends are here if you wanna…you know…share feelings." He said hopefully.

Hyde quirked an eyebrow. "You know I don't do that."

"Which is precisely why things didn't go so well with Jackie in the first place…" Fez went on nonchalantly.

Hyde abruptly turned to him with a hard, angry stare. "Shut up, just shut-"

"NO! I will not shut up!" he argued back. "You know as well as I do that that is the truth!" he calmed down. "We all care about you…and know that you still have the feelings for Jackie. But you are going about this the wrong way."

It was Hyde's turn to soften a little, seemingly paying attention to his foreign friend's words.

Fez continued. "You cannot play the jealous ex-boyfriend anymore…if you truly love her then you will trust her enough to let her know your true feelings. You need to tear down your wall in order for her to come back in." he finished.

Hyde stared at him. "You sound like a greeting card."

Fez flushed somewhat. "Well, actually I got it from one…it seemed appropriate at the time that stupid secretary pushed me away because of her 'job' and…" he got off track, then right back on, "but that doesn't make it any less true!" he defended.

Hyde smirked. "Yea, thanks…I'll uh, remember those words Mr. Hallmark."

"Well, I need to get back to the guests…but I'll be around…good day." He smiled.

"But…-" he cut himself off as Fez had already rejoined the rest of the guests. One lady's halter top was coming undone.

Hyde began to slowly tread his way over to the rest of the gang, sighing, ready to leave back home to his own private, probably eternal, loneliness, when something, or rather, someone caught his eye. He betrayed his previous path and made a new one over to the individual just a few paces away. He needed to make this right.

…

**A.N….:) hey sorry so late…didn't have a laptop for like 3 weeks…but enough of my excuses lol here's a new chap…not too much goin on here, but definitely more to come :) hope you all like it still lol and whoever new or had a feeling about Todd, kudos ;P haha the explanation to that will come later. Please read and review :D it makes me happy xP**


	14. Chapter 14

"I hate him! He's a jerk and…and…I just…ugh!" Jackie sat at the edge of the hotel bed clinging to one of their overstuffed fluffy pillows, burying her face to muffle her sobs. She was still in her dress but her hair was a mess as was her makeup, though she was still as attractive as ever.

"Now, now." Todd began, sitting beside her whilst placing a comforting arm around her to try and calm her down. "Things may have taken a turn for the worst…but what did you really expect? I mean the guy thought another man was coming on to his woman." He tried reasoning.

She shot her head up and stared at him with ridiculous eyes. "Excuse me? But I am no longer _his_ woman. That ended a long time ago when he married and refused to leave that jelly filled slut!" new tears began to shed but were sopped up when she returned her face to the fluff. "I never want to see him again." Came her muffled declaration once more, but he had heard it.

"Jaxie," he sighed, "we both know that's not true."

She lifted her head once again but this time just looked at the space ahead of her. "How can you be so nice and forgiving? If I was you I'd be pissed about being potentially carried away in a body bag." She droned out.

Todd chuckled at that. "Now Jaxie, I thought I was the only drama queen around here." He winked.

She turned to him, not making eye contact, still a little ashamed at what she'd done. "About that…Todd, I am so so sorry I said what I did. That was completely not my place to tell your secret." Her eyes were still downcast.

He lifted her chin so her eyes would reflexively shift toward him. "Hey…no worries." He smiled reassuringly, she still felt guilty though and he tried again. "Look, I mean it's not like I'm ashamed about it, it wasn't a secret per se…more like an 'I'll only bring it up if it comes up' type thing…I'm honestly not mad at you in the least."

At that she finally gave him a smile.

"There's what I like to see; your brilliant smile." He kissed her at the corner of her eye, stopping one final tear from falling.

"Thanks, Todd." She lowered the pillow to where it was no longer up her chest, but down on her lap. She still had a downtrodden look about her. "You know, he told me what happened, with him and Sam…and a part of me knows for a fact he never loved her…that he always loved me…but it still hurt, you know?" she eyed him. "I don't think I can forgive him…I hate him for doing this to me." She said with some malice in her voice.

"Jaxie, I said it once and I'll say it again…that's not true…if you were really done with him, you wouldn't have these strong feelings."

"I never said I was done with him!" she found herself saying, or rather, shouting, covering her mouth wide eyed. She looked away with the hand now on her head as if in frustration. "Ugh!...I can't stand this…I wanna leave…tonight…right now."

"If that's what you want…then I'll call the airline and see if we can switch our tickets."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Oh, Todd you are so wonderful, let me get packed up-oh crap!" she paused midway to the end table where her shawl would've been cast.

"What is it, Jaxie?" he inquired as to her outburst.

"Man," she spun to him with her hands on her hips, "I left in such a huff that I forgot my wrap at the party!" she looked around again to make sure, "yep…ugh! And it was such a lovely thing…but I can't go back…" she said saddened.

He got up from the bed. "Don't you worry your pretty little head, I'll go back, and you can call the airline…I believe there's a phone book in the top drawer." He said gesturing to where she stood near the end table.

She opened the drawer and brought it out. "Great, thanks again." She gave him a gratuitous smile.

"No problem." He smiled back and exited the room's entrance.

….

Todd returned to the party to pick up his coat and Jackie's wrap, as she had forgotten it during all the excitement. He saw someone coming up to him through his peripheral vision and knew exactly who it was.

"Hey…" the voice of the man who tried to kill him earlier greeted.

"Hey." Todd returned the greeting. He gave Hyde some slack, after all, he'd probably try the same thing if someone tried to take his…partner…away from him.

Steven looked a little uneasy. "I'm…I'm sorry, you know…about before." He apologized, referring of course to the potential beating he had had in store for him.

"Oh, nah, forget about it, it's cool." Todd smiled, looking away as he also noticed Jackie's purse on the table and scooped it up as well.

Hyde looked at him incredulously, "How can you be so damn cool about it? I was gonna kick your ass! I wanted you dead!" he pointed out to the amused looking other man.

"Well," he began, "I guess I just understand is all…I mean…I'd be pretty P.O.'d if someone tried to take my girl away, or…you know…whatever." He explained, gesturing dismissively with his hands.

"Well…thanks…for understanding…and-uh…sorry about the shirt." He said, referring to the stretched, somewhat ripped, now completely ruined material.

"What, this old thing?" Todd pinched a piece of the material as if to emphasize the subject, "ah, don't worry, it was a ratty thing anyway." He chuckled as he held his and Jackie's belongings, shifting from one foot to the other looking around the area, not impatiently, but awkwardly, like he had nothing else to say and wanted to leave.

Hyde noticed. "So…um, you heading back to…Jackie?"

His focus was back on Hyde. "Oh, umm, yes…actually, we're leaving tonight…" he noticed Hyde's 'at attention' face and felt bad for the guy. "She…well she just wants to get back to New York sooner rather than later." He could've kicked himself for saying that last bit…poor Hyde looked all deflated and sullen. He couldn't take it anymore. "Ok, look,"

At that Hyde looked at him inquiringly. "Yea?-" he was cut off by a hand over his mouth.

"Shh! Don't talk, just listen…" Todd began, removing his hand, Steven only nodding his understanding, a bit weirded out that he'd been touched…by this guy. Todd then began to shift and look about again unsurely, "I don't think I'm supposed to do this, but…ah what the hell, it's all for love, right?" he grinned, noticing Steven's impatient stare.

"Right!" he began once more, "Well, we _are_ leaving on a flight tonight," he said affirmatively, then noticing Hyde's contemplating face, "now before you get any ideas, don't, I repeat, DON'T, go to the airport to try and stop her, she's far too upset with you and well as romantic as it might seem in a movie, in real life it's shit…I mean the ticket's already paid for…anyway" he got back on the subject, "Here's her address in the big city." He said as he took a pen that was in Jackie's purse and scribbled on a napkin, then handed it to Hyde. "Go here, say…tomorrow night…I'm sure she'll cool off by then…and pray to God she actually takes you back." He informed.

Steven took the napkin and stared at the address. A smile broke its way onto his face, "I guess I'm gonna need a plane ticket." He said

"I guess you will." Todd smiked and began to walk away before Hyde's voice stopped him.

"Todd, right?" he voiced aloud before the other took leave.

"Yep, my real name's Thaddeus, but I shortened it to 'Todd'."

"Why not 'Tad'?" Hyde inquired, not really caring, just reflex I guess.

Todd scoffed. "That's so gay." He winked.

Hyde just stared stoically, then broke into an amused smirk. "Anyway…thanks, man." He smiled again sincerely, breaking the awkwardness.

"Of course." He turned to walk away again but turned back abruptly. "And Hyde,"

Hyde turned to him in acknowledgement.

"I'm rooting for you." Todd said with a smile and went on back to the hotel.

"So am I." Steven whispered to himself.

….

"You're going where?" Kitty asked in awe at the news Steven brought home.

"New York, to…you know…reconcile." He said.

"And by 'reconcile', he means 'DO IT'" Kelso teased, receiving a slug on the arm from his aviator clad buddy, "OW! Aw I miss this." Kelso rubbed at his sore arm with a smile.

"Awww, Hyde's going to beg Jackie to take him back because he looooves her." Donna jibed.

"And…if we hope and wish reeeally hard, maybe we can have little anti-christs running around in the near future." Eric also quipped, causing Donna and Kelso to chortle along.

"Can it, Eric." Red ordered as he walked into the room and sat on his pea soup colored chair. He then glanced at Hyde. "Now, Steven…if you're going to ask for her back, be sure to grovel-"

"I don't grovel."

"Oh, you'll grovel alright…when it comes to women, all pride and dignity goes out the door. You'll learn full well that it doesn't matter what you want, it's what she wants…and boy, does she always like to see you suffer." Red described, apparently what he knew about all women, to which Kitty gave him a look.

"Oh, really, Red?" she had her hands on her hips and thought about that, "Sounds about right." She agreed as she got up off the couch. Red cast his eyes upward in an 'of course…' expression. "Well, Steven, I will pray that all goes well and you come home with good news…you are coming home aren't you?" she made sure.

"I'll be back, Mrs. Forman." He informed, and with that she gave him a kiss on his curly coif and bid him a safe trip as she went to the kitchen to start lunch.

Red waved and got his keys to drop Steven off as the others shouted "GOOD LUCK!" as they left the house to get to the airport.

It was a silent ride. Not one word was uttered until they got to the airport and Steven was about to get out of the car.

"Steven…"

"Yea, Red?" he said as he grabbed his small bag.

"Just a friendly piece of advice… don't be a dumbass." He smirked.

"Got it, I'll try not to." He said as he inched out of the car, but was stopped one more time.

"But in all seriousness…just…tell her how you feel. If she forgives you for all the crap you put that poor girl through and feels the same, then it was meant to be for some crazy reason." He smiled and put a reassuring hand on his adopted son's shoulder.

"Thanks, Red." He gave his adoptive father a quick hug before leaving and heading to his terminal.

…..

She and her New York best friend made their flight that Saturday night. It was quiet, as she was exhausted from the nights events, and he was nervous, contemplating what he'd done, hoping for the best outcome possible. Jackie needed a happy ending and he knew deep down that Hyde would be the one to give it to her…bumps along the way and all. They parted ways, each going to their own places of residence. She woke up the next morning, eyes somewhat puffy from crying the long night before alone and refused to do nothing on this otherwise lovely Sunday. So she did the only thing she'd always done to try to get over him.

"Jackie? What are you doing here? It's Sunday for goodness sake!" the booming voice of none other than Mr. Burton echoed in the otherwise barren office.

"Oh, well…I just thought I'd get a head start on the week's work." She sounded downtrodden.

"My, my…any particular reason?" he noticed her sullen demeanor. He may be a few years shy of senility, but he wasn't stupid.

She looked at the man who was nothing but good to her ever since she got here and felt she couldn't lie about it anymore. "In all honesty, sir…I'm just trying to preoccupy myself…from the thoughts of someone." Her voice sounded tired, yet relieved to get that off her chest.

"Ah, I see…a romance, perhaps?" he queried with a quirked bushy eyebrow.

She only nodded, then spoke. "Not just that though…I'm finally starting to feel homesick…I miss my 'family', my friends…him…" she trailed.

"Oh, my dear…" he looked off to the side, like he had a secret, but didn't want to tell.

"Sir?" she questioned, noticing his manner, "Is there something on _your_ mind?" she asked, feeling somewhat selfish of this being about her. _That_ was new.

"Well I didn't want to say anything before…oh please don't feel ill toward me…it's just…" he trailed off, then finished, noting Jackie's expectant, curious face. "About a few weeks ago, I started on a plan to branch out in other areas of our great country." He paused, "And, there's going to be one built in Wisconsin…Madison, Wisconsin." Her eyes lit up in surprise. "I never wanted to tell you, not that you wouldn't find out eventually, I just didn't want to lose one of my best emp-family members." He smiled warmly to her, unsure of how she'd take that news. Her eyes glossed over.

"Oh, Mr. Burton, that means so much to me…counting me as your family…" she thanked graciously, truly touched. "If you had mentioned that new branch a few months ago, I probably would've taken it in a heartbeat…but…" her face fell somewhat, "but now…well I just don't think there's really anything there for me…besides my 'family', it might just stir up old, painful memories…I think it best if I stay." She finished.

Mr. Burton gave her a sad, knowing look. "Well, if that's what you wish…but remember, if you change your mind, a position is saved just for you. You will always have a place in my company no matter where you go, and if you decide to leave to pursue other ventures…you couldn't get anyone to write a better recommendation letter." He smiled his warm, comforting smile and gave Jackie a warm hug to which she responded with teary eyes.

"Thank you Mr. Burton."

…

**A/N: hey guys here's another ;) I'm not too happy with the dialogue between Jackie and Todd…kinda rushed…but I cant really think for them right now and just wanted to get at least this out to you…hope u like it and again, thanks for the reviews :D …and about the whole 'mamma mia' play…I realize they didn't have it back then…for this story I just wanted the simplicity of the 70s, though with some of today's accommodations…like the answering machine…lol just to clear that up, please bare with me x) haha well enjoy this installment and I'll try to get the next one to you fast…THANX!**


	15. Chapter 15

Eric had disappeared for a short while after Hyde had taken off with Red to the airport. Donna and Kelso sat listening to the radio in the basement alone for about twenty minutes when none other than Eric returned, now sitting beside Donna.

"Where were you?" she asked mildly interested.

"Oh, just had to take care of some stuff…not important…" he replied. It was quiet for a while, with only the sound of the radio when Donna decided to break the silence. It wasn't uncomfortable, she just needed to think out loud.

"Wow…so he's really gonna do it…that's actually really, uncharacteristically, sweet of him." Donna smirked with amazement. "But…"

"But what?" Eric inquired as to her pondering expression.

"But what about Todd? You know…the guy she showed up with…the guy Hyde almost sent to the cemetery prematurely…" she said as if it were common knowledge.

"Ooohhh…yea I forgot about that guy…I wonder who she'll choose….and when…God knows it took her forever to choose between Kelso and Hyde that one time." Eric now made a pondering expression of his own.

Kelso looked at them as if they had grown two more heads, _'actually that be kinda cool'_ he found himself thinking, then shook his head back to the matter at hand. "What the hell are you guys talking about? Why would she choose Todd? I mean…it's not like she's even his _type_." He gave an embarrassed smirk.

"Jackie's every guy's type, what with her dark wavy hair…full lips…wide eyes…cute little body…"

"Alright, Eric!" Donna cut in, seemingly a tad jealous.

"What?" he defended himself, "She's not _MY_ type…just, you know…Hyde had me picture her one time, and without her voice…she's pretty hot…not as hot as you of course…Hot Donna." He saved, giving an apologetic grin to his girlfriend.

"Right." She gave a wry smile of her own.

Kelso continued looking at them. "Do you guys seriously not get it?...Do I actually know something you don't?" he grinned stupidly.

They both gave him 'what are _you_ talking about' stares and he remembered.

"That's right!" he said as if having an epiphany, "you guys showed up to the 'fight' after it had been said."

"After _what_ had been said, Kelso?" Eric asked, a little annoyed that in fact Kelso did know something they apparently didn't.

"Dudes…" he paused dramatically, causing both Eric and Donna to edge forward from their seats reflexively. "Todd's _GAY_!" he shout whispered to them to which they both actually shouted a unanimous _'WHAT!'_

Red had come down the stairs silently, getting some ice from the icebox. "So, you figured it out?...I gotta say, took you long enough…even 'Kettle head' knew." He began his trek back up when,

"Wait, you know about this too?" Eric queried.

"Of course…both your mother and I know…we may have been a little on the impaired side…but we still have excellent hearing…and memory…go figure." He said, now out of sight at the top of the stairs.

Eric turned back to the immediate group in front of him.

"Todd's gay?" Donna couldn't believe it. "Well, I guess it was too good to be true…he was way too hot to be straight…" she trailed of deflatedly.

Eric just gave her a side glance and rolled his eyes.

"AH!" Kelso shouted with mild offense. "Excuse me, Donna! What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, don't worry Kelso…I still question your sexuality too…" she waved him off playfully.

"Thanks I-HEY!" he shouted, catching on to her backhanded meaning.

"Alrighty big fella," Eric feigned consolation, then changed the subject, "Well, we'd better go, it's getting pretty late and we work tomorrow." He gestured to Donna, who looked even more downtrodden.

"Ugh, don't remind me." She bowed her head to her knees, then stood up from the couch. "But you're right…I gotta wake up way earlier to open up 'Grooves' since…I dunno when Hyde'll be back." She slyly smiled at the implication of her last words.

Eric's smile mirrored hers, as did Kelso's, but then he asked. "That sucks. I mean, he has other people working there too…why you?"

"I'm the only one he trusts with the keys." She shrugged, now heading for the door.

Eric followed right after, as did Kelso after him. As soon as Donna was out the door, Eric turned around and stopped his friend in his tracks.

"Hey, what's the deal, man?" Kelso asked, not upset, just curious as to Eric's actions.

"Look, Kelso, Donna's been having a tough time…what with working and living in that dump…"

Kelso nodded his head in an attempt for Eric to continue his explaining, and so he did.

"And…well I kinda have something set up for her back at the apartment…so…if it's cool, I'd really appreciate it if maybe you stayed here, or wherever else." He said with a finish.

Kelso gave him a sly look, causing Eric to blush somewhat.

"Oohhh, I see." He had a stupid grin. "Yea, man I'll stay here…take Hyde's old bed…er…cot."

"Thanks man…see you later." Eric now began to open the door and head out when,

"So are you guys gonna do it?"

"Shut up, Kelso." He shut the door, then opened it, "If all goes to plan." Then shut it once more.

Kelso laughed to himself as he plopped down and watched some more TV before he would head off to bed.

…...

Jackie got home that evening brutally tired, and to think she had to do it all over again tomorrow…ah well, "busy hands are happy hands." She remembered Kitty once saying…only in this case it'd be her mind.

She stripped of the day's soiled clothes and took a nice hot shower to relax her aching muscles. She would've opted for a bubble bath, but her apartment wasn't equipped with one. Once out, she brushed her drenched hair and put on a pair of white cotton bikini underwear, hey, cotton breathes, and a baby blue tank she used to sleep in. she was far too warm from her shower to put on anything else, anyway, she was alone and it wasn't like she was expecting anybody.

Just then, as she was about to sit on her couch for some good ol' TV therapy, a gentle rapping came at the door. At first, she dismissed it, as perhaps just hearing things, after all, it was late; then it came again, only this time a little more insistent, though still soft. She furrowed her eyebrows thinking who would pay her a visit this late…surely not Todd, he had a big meeting in the morning and needed his 'beauty' rest. With that she lightly padded to her door to look through the peep hole and what, or rather, _who_ she saw on the other end utterly left her shocked and speechless.

He figured she was probably asleep, but he had come way too far and if he left now, well, he just might lose his nerve…not likely, but he might. "Jackie! Hey Jackie, you there? Open up." He shout-whispered through the door.

At hearing his voice she found her own. "What do you want, Steven?" she said a bit harshly, though amazed he had come all the way here just to talk to her?

He squinted at her tone. "I need to talk to you, please…let me in."

"Boy, does that sound familiar." She laughed sarcastically at his last words through the door, as she had said them so many times to him before; seeing him squirm gave her a little satisfaction.

"Damnit, Jackie, just open the door!" he whispered harshly in retort.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, about to open when she forgot her current attire. "Uhh…hang on just a sec!" she said as she raced to her room to get her pink and purple unicorn robe. She didn't know why, but she felt a strange excited thrill that he was here just to talk to her, a sick, twisted, cynical thrill one might peg on a masochist…one who just loves to be hurt, which, in letting him in, she apparently was.

Hyde rolled his eyes at the other end, his hands in his pockets turned so his back was facing her door. As the door creaked open he couldn't help but stare at the woman that could both drive him crazy with frustration, yet make him crave more of her love.

"What?" she noticed him staring at her.

"Nice robe." Was all he could say with a smirk, which was wiped off his face as soon as she rolled her eyes and began to shut the door in his face. He made a move and stopped her from doing so. "No, wait!" he said quickly, "I said I gotta talk to you…please."

She contemplated, then finally let him in.

…..


	16. Chapter 16

"So Kelso stayed behind to get a 'better night sleep' on Hyde's hard cot than on our soft couch?" Donna asked in disbelief as she and her boyfriend climbed the steps to their apartment entrance. Eric only nodded. "Huh…that doesn't make any sense…" she kept trying to figure out.

"Yea, well…really, when does Kelso ever make sense, huh?" he chuckled, trying to get her mind off that subject...lying, or rather, believable lying, wasn't really his thing.

"Yea, I guess you're right…ugh! I am so not looking forward to work in the morning!" she complained as she fumbled for the key to their room. She pushed the door open once it unlatched and walked in to the crumby apartment with an annoyed expression from working so hard…or hardly working, whatever…"I swear I –" her countenance completely did a 180 to one of affection. She cut herself off as she noticed a quite unexpected surprise adorning the place that was usually a poor excuse for inhabitance.

The ceiling lights were off with only table lamps turned on. They had sheer fabric over their lampshades to make the place seem dimmer and more romantic. Their small table was laden with a delicious looking spread; it looked to be something like her 'Chicken Pinciotti' with mashed potatoes, gravy, green beans, and dinner rolls. There was a bucket filled with ice and a rather expensive looking bottle of red wine with two wine glasses next to it. Two long lit candlesticks pulled it all together beautifully and Donna could feel her eyes begin to water and leak.

"Oh, Eric…" she didn't know what to say as she held her hand to her mouth in an attempt to stop her happy sobs from escaping.

He came up behind her and placed his arms around her waist. "Listen, I know you've been really stressed out lately and, I wanted you to know that I love and appreciate you very much. You have no idea how much it's meant to me that you're still here with me through all the stupid things I've done in the past. Donna…you mean the world to me and I –" he was then cut off as she swiftly turned in his embrace and gave him a strong, albeit teary, kiss that sent him flying higher than anything they'd smoked in the basement. "Whoa there pretty lady," he gently pulled away from her, composing himself the best he could, which was really _hard_, "dinner, _and then_ dessert." He joked as he led her to the dinner table. She just laughed, drying the last of her tears with the back of her hand as he pulled out her chair, then tucked it in as she sat; he then going and seating himself.

They sat and ate after Eric opened the wine bottle and poured them each a glass.

"Wow, Eric this was really good…did you make Chicken Pinciotti all by yourself?" she asked amazed at just how delicious it was.

"No, actually, this is Chicken _Forman_…yea it's actually cooked this time." He smiled light heartedly, only to receive a wry smile and arched eyebrow from his girlfriend. "I guess that's not very funny…" he hid his face behind the rim of the wine glass as he took a bigger gulp.

"No…but I'm going to let it slide, seeing as how you apparently slaved to accomplish all this for me." She then abandoned her snarky look for a sweet one.

Eric smiled back at her, placing his glass down. "Well, actually Donna, my mom kinda helped me out with this one…" he said somewhat nervously. She looked up from her plate, not angrily, just curiously, urging him to continue. "I told her I wanted to do something nice for you a while back, and well, she suggested I make u a nice stay at home dinner, rather than going out…she said it's 'the most romantic thing a man could do for his woman'." He said in air quotes trying his best to mimic his mother's voice, laugh and all. "She made the chicken…and the potatoes…and the green beans…and the gravy…oh but I totally put the rolls in the oven and bought the wine…which I think were both superb." He kissed his fingers and popped them outward in a savory gesture.

Donna laughed at his antics. "Eric," she wiped at her mouth also covering her giggles, "I don't care that your mom helped you, er, did most of this…all that matters is that you cared enough to actually think about me and my feelings." She looked down at her lap, then back up at him with shimmery eyes. "Eric, you are my very best friend, and despite all the stupid things we've _both_ done, I'm glad we did them together…I'm kinda glad we hurt each other when we did because that only proves that we do care for each other very, very deeply, otherwise, we wouldn't have felt a thing in our down times…I love you, Eric Forman." She tears fell freely now.

"I love you, Donna Pinciotti…I always have and I always will."

At that she couldn't take it anymore. She threw her napkin down and pushed back her chair with so much force it fell backward. She quickly made her way around the table to where he was, also standing abruptly from his seat. They met each other's embrace and kissed passionately with so much love. They began to get hysterical in their motions and Eric broke from his lover's tangy lips and snaky arms. "Bedroom" was all he said out of breath. She nodded, panting herself as they both made their way to their bed, barely noticing the romantic display. Eric had placed a few candles here and there on the nightstands, which were more like wooden stools. There weren't many, maybe five in total, of various lengths, burning dimly in the dark room, already melting down.

They stripped off their clothes and landed in a fleshy heap, just trying to keep up with each other. Moans could be heard throughout the apartment. It was weird that Old Man Gruskey hadn't banged on their wall or door from the noise, but they were much too preoccupied to worry about such small bothers.

Once they finished their fervent, yet loving, love making, the two pulled the covers over them, for as hot as they were, the sweat made the cold come forth and claim their bodies.

"That was great Miss Pinciotti." Eric sighed.

"You weren't so bad yourself Mr. Forman." She giggled and closed her eyes.

They were both exhausted and as soon as their last words were uttered, they were whisked away to dreamland.

The candles were pretty much almost out, being as they were burning for so long, only two remained lit, both on Donna's side. As she shifted to make herself more comfortable, the corner of the comforter collided with the 'night stool' and shook it a bit. One of the lit candles fell to the floor and instead of going out, it stayed lit on the carpet. It didn't catch right away, but it was beginning to slightly smoke with the apartment's inhabitants being none the wiser.

…..

"So…" Jackie began in an attempt to break the heavy, awkward silence that had clouded over them the past fifteen minutes since she let him in to her apartment. She offered him some hot tea, as she had run out of coffee. He had accepted the drink, not being too fond of it, but any distraction would be welcome at that moment. She went to the kitchen to fix some and bid him to sit on the couch, which is where they were now, Jackie on the opposite end of the long couch, now 20 minutes later.

"Look, Steven, if you have nothing to say then maybe you'd better leave…it's getting really late and I have work in the morning-"

"No, uh…I just…ho-how are you doin'?" he stuttered out, very unlike him, but he was just now getting extremely nervous and antsy. I guess he really didn't think she'd actually let him in, so as prepared as he was with what he wanted to say, nothing would come out.

"How am I doing?" she repeated his question with a queer expression. She deflected his question with one of her own. "You came I dunno how many miles over here to ask me how I'm doing?" her voice and expression were incredulous. Then it donned on her. "How did you know where I lived?" her face was scrunched up with serious interest.

"Oh, yea well, your boy Todd-" he was cut off.

"Todd? Todd gave you my address? Why that sneaky little-" she made a fist in her tiny hand while fathoming why Todd would do such a thing. She knew why, and she was glad he did it, though she just couldn't help but feel a little angry at the moment. She did have the right.

"Yea he did, but…don't be mad at him…he's a good guy."

"Oh, yea, says the man who tried to kill him for no good reason." She said in a sarcastic, bitter tone.

Steven's brows knit together in offense. "Hey, I apologized to him for that when he went back to the party to get the crap you left behind."

Her arms were now crossed over her fuzzy robe as she looked at him cooly, "Oh, well that was nice of you to apologize to _him_. Is that where you forced him to give you my address?" she pressed further.

"I didn't force him, hell the idea to ask never even crossed my mind! I thought you'd be too pissed off to even look, let alone talk to me, but he was enough of a gentlema-woma-whatever, to try and get us to…" he trailed off, rubbing his eyes from under his shades.

"Try and get us to what, Steven?" she asked curtly.

"Nothing, nevermind."

She smiled and laughed cynically. "Wow, I guess you never change…this is the same old crap in a different point in time." She got on a different tangent. "So, you must've passed Broadway on your way here…did you happen to run into Sam? Alotta her types like to stroll the streets during the late hours of the night." She spat out with attitude.

"Jackie I told you about that, I said I was sorry and I meant it." He said lowly and dangerously. She was pushing his buttons and brining up things that he'd hoped were put behind them, fat chance of that, though.

"Oh, did you? Well I just never really know what you mean anymore…can you blame me?" she raised a perfectly arched eyebrow as if daring him to answer her rhetorical question.

The hot tea that was clenched in his fist was then placed harshly on the coffee table, little droplets sploshing out of the mug onto his hand. He didn't even flinch at the pain as he was too fired up himself to feel it.

"I just wanted to come here to talk and see how you've been here in New York, but I see your bitchiness and childish attitude still inhibit you from talking to people instead of at them!" he found himself shouting those hurtful things. He didn't mean to be that harsh and wished he could take the words back, but was done was done, now all he could do was see how this played out. Not very well apparently.

She got up abruptly from her seat and started to rant, pacing somewhat and flailing her arms as well.

"You wanna know how I've been? Well here it is!" she shouted in his face. "Work became my…'black balloon' if you will…I tried pot, but that just reminded me of the circle…and of course, that just kept reminding me of you…and besides, I have too much potential to become a pot head…just like I always thought you did." She said with glassy eyes and venom.

He looked up at her. She was pouring herself out at him, he knew this. He began more calmly, but also with some fighting force in his low voice, "Tons of other guys could never reach you…and yet you _chose_ me…I don't understand how I could've been the one. That thought alone plagued me even when we were together…I knew it wouldn't last forever, you and I are too different."

She spun on her heel mid pace and shouted, "How could you say that? When my world…everything I knew was spinning like crazy all I wanted was your consolation while everything was scattering to the wind…and despite yourself, you did give it to me, Steven…I felt so safe with you…like all my problems had vanished with your arms around me." She started to get hysterical and shook with anger. "But I don't see how any of this can work...you just keep hurting me! Opening old wounds and creating new ones in the process!...and I'm tired of it, I'm tired of you!...maybe you're right, we are too different. You should leave." She began to march to her room when what he said next stopped her right in her tracks.

His breathing hitched as she stalked away, the memory of that fateful day in the basement when she spun on her heel and that lone tear racing down her cheek flashed in his mind. He wasn't going to let that happen again, he wasn't going to let her go. He shoved all his pride out of his body and took his surrogate father's advice. Jackie was going to be his, and even if she refused him, at least she'd know everything he felt inside. "I, damnit!...I've never had to apologize for anything in my life, never have I cared about anything or anyone like I care about you! Please…don't leave me…" at that moment, in all his true words, he removed his aviator sunglasses and threw them on her coffee table, this being the first time he'd cast them in such an uncareful manner.

She turned and looked at him, unsure, yet thoughtful, but it wasn't enough and she was about to turn back to her destination. He saw this and quickly voiced.

"You're not just taking away my chance at happiness, you're taking yours too, because I vow to be devoted to you and only you for the rest of my life. I may not be perfect, Jackie, as I know you know…but one thing that is perfect is how I feel about u…I may not be able to show it exactly how you want me to, but I know you know that's not a lie."

She turned back and looked straight at him in his crystal blue eyes with a glint in her own mismatched ones. Everything he had just said was so powerful. He'd never spilled his feelings out to her in all the time they spent together like he did just mere seconds ago. Her heart did flip flops in her chest as it shouted for her to go for it and take the plunge with the man she loved, while her head, finally being smart and sensible, had contrary things to say. She made her decision.

"I'm not gonna make the same mistake you did."

He looked at her dumbfounded and deflated, figuring she meant there was no chance in hell she'd take him back after the hell he put her through. He really couldn't blame her.

"I'm not gonna let my stupid pride get in the way of who I truly love and who truly loves me."

He lifted his head and looked at her with hopeful eyes.

She fidgeted in her place as if contemplating everything going on in that moment, good and bad, 'til finally she cast her arms down in exasperation. "Damnit! I love you Steven…I never stopped."

He made a step toward her and she broke into a short sprint to his open arms and sobbed into his chest, soaking his shirt through.

"Ill never make that same mistake ever again, I promise."

"I'll make sure you don't." she inhaled his scent as he did hers.

And with that, she lifted her head and tiptoed to his face while he crouched down somewhat to meet her half way. That kiss was filled with passion and angst that had been bottled up for so long without the other.

She broke from him and he frowned at her departure. They both looked, or rather, stared into each other's eyes as Jackie grabbed his hand and led him to her bedroom, neither of them breaking the eye contact.

Once at the foot of her bed she began to disrobe, only standing in her cotton panties and muscle shirt.

Hyde looked at her, really looked at her. "I love you so much Jacqueline Beulah Burkhart, I mean it." His eyes shone with not lust, but love; deep, beautiful, unforgiving love.

Her eyes glossed over and spilled over at his words. "I know you do, and I love you Steven Hyde, and I need you so much right now…and always." She smiled tearily.

"Not as much as I do you." He smiled as well, a genuine toothy smile.

They fell into each other's arms and onto the bed as they showed each other just how much this feeling was missed. Long into the night no one and nothing else mattered except the two lovers who finally found each other.

_I'll become…what you became to me…_

….

**A/N: hey guys, sorry it took so long to update…well here's the reconciliation…Im not too sure I like it, please let me know what you think and if I should add more or what…is it too rushed between J/H?...next chap may be the last one :) so yay! Haha and I think it'll be funny lol…oh, and pieces of the J/H speech was from the song that inspired this story by the goo goo dolls…so listen to it, I like it :D haha well til next time buddies! **


End file.
